Another side to them
by beckyboo99
Summary: When Harry discovers he's been abandoned by the Dursley's he decides to have one adventure before going for help. Has he made the right decision following the Malfoys? Could they be the family he never had? WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPANKING OF TEENAGERS.
1. A big adventure

**Another side to ****them**

Harry's heart was pounding as he crept along the dark hallway. This was such a bad idea, what had he been thinking?! Of all the idea's he'd ever had this one just had to be the worst. It wasn't like he even had an actual plan of action, or any real reason to be doing this. Following Malfoy off the train had seemed like a good alternative to going straight to the Dursley's, who for some reason had decided not to pick him up from the station this year.

He hadn't bothered to tell his friends, partly because he was ashamed that his so called family couldn't even be bothered to pick him up from the station and partly because of his pride, he couldn't tell them, he couldn't impose on the Weasley family any longer, expect them to sort out his problems when they had enough of their own. And even if they could, he didn't want them to. He'd been self sufficient for most of his childhood he could surely look after himself now that he was nearly 14.

He had Sirius now anyway, he'd have his little adventure and then surely Sirius would come find him? They could be on the run together, he could live in all sorts of places with Sirius for the summer and then…well then…then he could maybe go back to Hogwarts. Of course he'd have to find a way to explain why he hadn't been in touch with anyone over the summer but surely that wouldn't be that hard. They wouldn't even know he hadn't been at the Dursley's…unless Ron got it into his head that they had locked him up again and came to find him…well that could be bad. But he just wouldn't think about that. He'd have his little adventure now, and then he'd go find Sirius…somehow.

Hearing a door creak from the other end of the hallway Harry flattened himself against the wall. Oh God…what was he thinking! This was madness, pure madness it was as simple as that. He'd been functioning off pure adrenaline as he'd followed the Malfoy family under his invisibility cloak, wand in pocket, leaving Hedwig and his trunk hidden in the toilets of kings cross. He was shocked to say the least as he watched them take out an old shoe and all hold on to it. Sensing that it was somehow important he'd grabbed hold of it and immediately felt a pull behind his navel and landed in a heap on the ground of what he presumed was the living room, or whatever the Malfoy family called the expensive, posh looking room he found himself in. Posh…that was the only word he could think to describe it. There was at least five high backed green velvet sofas and chairs at points along the room, and a large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The middle of one wall hosted a large marble fireplace that at the time of the Malfoy's arrival was being frantically lit by a panicked house elf.

"Use is arriving early Mr Malfoy, Twinky is very sorry that the fire is not yet lit and dinner is not ready yets Mr Malfoy, Twinky is being very sorry and is setting the other elves to work rights away Mr Malfoy on dinner.' Harry had looked up at that point to see all three of the Malfoy's handing their cloaks to Twinky, none looking too concerned with the elf's predicament.

"Just see that dinner is prepared within the hour Twinky, the train arrived earlier than expected, and allowances must be made for Dumbledore's inability to give us an accurate time of arrival."

Harry had gaped at Lucius' casual tone as he addressed the elf. Yeah ok he was still posh be he was definitely not as nasty as he had been to Dobby in his second year. He watched still fascinated as Narcissa instructed the elf to bring them tea and biscuits and the whole family sat down on the sofas. Harry really didn't know why he found it so fascinating, but seeing the Malfoy family at home was…well it was just amazing.

"Draco darling, how was the train ride? No trouble I hope?" Narcissa had inquired, narrowing her eyes at her only son. Draco had shifted slightly in his seat, clearly uncomfortable under his mothers piercing gaze.

"No mother, there was no trouble on the train; though I swear every day Potter and his cronies get even more annoying. I just don't understand why you can't get rid of him father! He makes school extremely difficult for me, and you're the one always harping on about my grades not being good enough." Draco had finished with a huff, his arms cross defiantly across his chest. Harry had rolled his eyes, expecting Draco to be immediately placated by both his mother and father. He had been shocked however when Malfoy senior had said sharply.

"Draconis Malfoy! Has Hogwarts made you forget the proper ways to speak to you're elders? Do not use your petty school boy quarrels with Potter as an excuse for bad grades. You are a Malfoy; we do not pass blame or make excuses. You get away with many things in school because of your name and status Draco, but here you are our son and you will speak to us with the respect we deserve. Am I clear?" Draco had stared mutinously at his father for a moment longer.

"I said am I clear Draco? Or do I have to put my point across more firmly?" Harry had blanched at that, what did that mean? Did poor wittle Draco actually get punished by his father? Aww maybe the poor boy would only be allowed one house elf to see to his every need for a day, or god forbid a week! Draco had continued staring for a moment longer until his gaze had dropped to the floor.

"No" He muttered.

"No what Draco?" The elder Malfoy enquired sharply his tone of voice sending shivers down Harry's spine…and he wasn't even the one on the receiving end of it!

"No sir." A sulky Draco had replied. Lucius had nodded at that, clearly willing to accept his sons reply.

"Very well, we shall consider the matter over with, but Draco be warned, you speak to any elder that way again and you will regret it." Draco was quick with his reply that time, a slight tinge of red finding the way to his cheeks.

"Yes sir, he just annoys me so much!" Narcissa let out a small chuckle at this.

"Oh Draco darling, you always were stubborn, you never have got over him refusing to be your friend. Why you two boys can't just shake hands I'll never know.' From the other sofa Lucius was nodding his head in agreement.

"Shake hands? Mother…you can't be serious, I couldn't shake hands with Potter, I hate him, we hate him!"

"On the contrary Draco we do not know the boy; you seem to make many assumptions to people on behalf of the Malfoy family whilst you're at school. If it did us any harm in our social standing I would be concerned. As it happens a little healthy fear and respect in us doesn't seem to do our reputation any harm." Narcissa had finished with a fond look towards her husband as if sharing some secret joke about their son and the way he acted in school.

"I do not make assumptions mother." Draco had muttered under his breath. Lucius had let out a hearty laugh at that which had sent Harry into a complete state of shock.

"You do not make assumptions to people about us Draco? Would you prefer we call them fairy stories then? I dread to think what half that school thinks about us, if I remotely cared about other peoples opinions you would get your mouth washed out for all the lies you tell in school Draconis. As It so happens I don't care what a bunch of school boys think, however this lying best not carry on at home Draco because neither your mother nor I will tolerate it." Draco had stared furiously at his father at this point.

"Why do you have to lecture me as soon as I step off the train father? You could at least wait until after dinner when I am able to stomach some of the pure crap that comes out of your mouth better. Why can't you just be on my side! It seems everyone is determined to make a mockery of me and what I do for our name father! I'm surprised you haven't joined the Potter Fan club already, if not I'll be sure to buy you membership for Christmas!"

Lucius had stood up at this point and forcefully pulled his son up from the couch.

"I warned you about this attitude not five minutes ago Draconis, it seems every year you find it harder and harder to drop the attitude you develop with people in school. Well I am not one of your school friends Draco and I will not tolerate it! I suggest you go and wait in my study, I will be along shortly." With that he had given Draco a little push towards the door. Draco had turned back round, his eyes wide and fearful, clearly regretting his little outburst.

"Father please, I am sorry, I forgot myself that is all! Please don't make me go to the study father, I promise I won't speak that way again" Lucius had simply shaken his head and pointed once more towards the door.

"You have been warned before Draco, I do not condone you speaking that way to anyone; however I am not witness to it in school. When you are here it will most definitely not be tolerated. You know the rules, you had your warning, now go and wait in my study Draco before I become truly angry." Draco who had obviously taken leave of his senses by this point tried one last time to plead with his father.

"Please…I said I was sorry, I understand now, I am just tired that is all I didn't mean it…"

"The fact you are making excuses for your behaviour says a lot Draconis about how sorry you truly are. Malfoy's do not beg and I will not change my mind Draco as you will know by now, keep some of your dignity intact and go to my study right now." With one look at his mother as a last ditch attempt to escape whatever punishment was coming to him Draco had fled the room with a small whimper, leaving Harry completely baffled as to what was going on. Lucius made leave to follow him but was stopped by Narcissa.

"Do not be so hard on him Luc, I know we do not tolerate him making excuses for himself, but he is tired and hungry, you know how cranky that makes him. Every year he finds the transition from his attitude in school to how he should behave at home difficult, please bear that in mind honey, it is his first night back after all."

"Narcissa I know full well how my son behaves every year on his first night back, and every year I tell you and him that there is no excuse for it. I do not like the attitude he seems to develop in school. I know the boy I brought up and it is not the one who parades himself around Hogwarts, or who returns on the first night back. I will deal with him tonight and we shall have our boy back for the summer. You know this is how it works with us Narcissa, he struggles with the lack of authority at Hogwarts and I am here to assert it when he returns. He needs to learn cissy. You and I both know this."

With that he had swept from the room leaving Narcissa with her tea that Harry hadn't even noticed the house elves deliver, having been so captivated in watching the Malfoy's. It was obvious Draco was about to be punished, but Harry had had no idea his family disapproved of how Draco acted in school. He had fallen asleep pondering this thought, with only the sound of the clinking china of Narcissa's tea cup.

That was how Harry found himself wandering down one of Malfoy manors many hallways in the middle of the night. He now had no idea what he was doing. Had never really known in the first place and still pressed against the wall he was sincerely regretting his stupid stupid idea as he heard someone coming closer and closer. There was no way to escape, whoever it was, was going to walk right into him.

He was dead…


	2. I can explain

**Chapter 2- I can explain…**

Draco Malfoy was having a bad night! He'd been sent to bed early with no supper and a very sore…well he just wasn't happy! His so called father seemed to think that Draco deserved to be punished…Draco thought otherwise. His parents were so traditional, so old fashioned, they didn't understand that he had to act the way he did in order to receive any respect in school. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!

Alright so he was willing to concede that maybe he'd been slightly out of order speaking to his father the way he had. And his mother would be upset that she hadn't been able to enjoy his first night back with him. Not that they ever did…he was constantly being punished on his first night back from school…it was sort of a tradition. Not a good one like Christmas or tea with his father and mother on a Sunday morning…but still a tradition it was.

Draco hated himself for it…well no he didn't hate himself. But he was willing to admit he annoyed himself sometimes, it was almost as if he could hear the words coming out of his mouth as his brain was screaming, _'Shut up Draco…For Merlin's sake just shut up!' _He never did listen to his head though, not when he became angry. Father said it was because he was still young, that true Malfoy manners came with age and he would learn. And if he didn't then…well he would be spending a lot more time in the study.

Manners were so over rated sometimes. His family were obsessed with them…you didn't see Potter worrying about sitting properly or how to properly greet a guest. Stupid…Stupid Potter! It was his fault he was in bed completely starving hungry! If he had just agreed to be his friend in the first place then none of this would have happened. Why would anyone not want to be his friend? Draco would love to be friends with him self, if only they hurried up and figured a way to clone him.

Ha…he wouldn't need Potter then would he!? Not that he needed Potter now! But Merlin Potter could have been great…the two of them as a team they could have ruled the school. Potter in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin the rest of the school would just fall in line. But Weasley! Of all people to be friends with Potter chose Weasley as his best mate! Now that boy certainly had no manners! Draco had seen him eat…his own stomach had suffered on many occasions due to the Weasel. And Granger…well Draco was willing to admit she was rather smart for a Mud…he was reluctant to even think that word. His father seemed to be able to sense when Draco used bad language and he had no desire to eat soap…although his hunger was becoming ridiculous.

Swinging his legs out of bed he reached a decision. He would go find food! In fact…

'Twinky.' Draco whispered, hoping the house elf would hear. He didn't really get how she always came when called. He was sure it had been explained a number of times, but really he had no interest in the hearing of house elves.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of said house elf.

'You is calling Twinky Master Draco?' The house elf looked at him with her sharp eyes and Draco immediately regretted calling this particular elf.

'Erm yeah…I am feeling rather hungry Twinky if you could fetch me some supper that would be most appreciated.' There, that should do it, bit of the Malfoy charm.

'Twinky is sorry Master Draco…but Twinky is being told that Master Draco is not to be given any supper tonight.'

Draco wanted to stomp his foot…he was hungry!

'Is my father trying to starve me Twinky? This is inhumane!'

The house elf simply stared at him, her large eyes wide and glistening with what Draco strongly suspected was suppressed laughter.

'Master Draco is being punished…Master Dracos' father is telling Twinky that Master Draco will not starve. He be saying that Master Draco will survive the night without supper.'

Draco let out a frustrated groan and threw himself onto his bed, immediately regretting the harsh affect it had on his rear end.

'Ow…Twinky…you and me…we have a special connection….you looked after me as a baby! If anything you should be loyal to me! You don't want me starving now do you Twinky?'

Draco tried the puppy eyes effect. Though he knew deep down it was a lost cause. Twinky was not like every other elf. She had looked after him as a child when his father was at work and his mother at lunch. She'd even punished him…she certainly had no qualms with saying no to him or laying down the law when she had too. Draco was quite insulted that the house elf had more authority than he did.

'Master Draco, Twinky is saying no…Master Draco should return to bed and gets some sleep. It is past midnight, it soon be morning Master Draco then you be having breakfast.'

'But-'

'Twinky not be listening now Master Draco…Twinky will took you in then Master Draco be sleeping till morning.'

Draco bristled,

'I do not need to be tucked in Twinky…I am no longer five years old.'

Twinky merely shooed him with her hands as she pulled back the covers on his bed so he could slip back in, reluctantly he did so, as she carried on speaking to him.

'Master Draco is being tucked in by his father after he is punished…Master Draco was not five a few hours ago.'

Draco felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

'Yes…ok Twinky…but I didn't ask him too! And forgive me for going along with him after he has punished me. It wouldn't have been a wise move to show him anymore attitude!'

Twinky simply smiled as she encouraged Draco to lie back against the pillows.

'Twinky is knowing Master Draco…Twinky is knowing Master Draco likes to be comforted after he is spa-'

'Alright Twinky! I sincerely regret calling you now! I'm tired…let me sleep!'

Draco crossed his arms and pouted…though he was certain it was more of a disgruntled glare than a pout. Twinky simply smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

'Twinky be saying goodnight now Master Draco…'

Draco sighed and squeezed the little hand that was now smoothing down his blankets.

'Master Draco be saying goodnight now Twinky…'

He saw the smile spread over the elf's face as she heard the familiar goodnight. They used to say it to each other on the nights she had put him to bed, if his mother and father were out at a party.

Smiling broadly she kissed his forehead once more and with a pop she was gone.

Draco sighed as he once again was stuck on his own in his room. He'd fell asleep after his punishment and now he was wide awake and still hungry.

It was no good he was going to have to go and get some food!

Swinging his legs out of bed once more he slowly crept to the door and opened it. Peeking round to make sure nobody was there he left the safety of his room and started down the corridor.

Making it safely past his parents' room without any dramatics he sped up as he turned onto the next corridor. He loved the manor. It was so big and mysterious. Guests always got lost but Draco prided himself on knowing every inch of it.

He knew all the short cuts…in the holidays when he was bored and nobody was around he'd pretend he was a knight that had to rescue a princess from the scary manor!

Lost in his thoughts Draco didn't notice the figure frozen in shock in his pathway…nor did he hear the gasp as the figure recognised him. He did notice however when he collided with said figure and went tumbling to the floor.

'What the hell!'

'Malfoy!'

'Potter! What the hell are you doing here…in my house…in the holidays!' Scrambling to stand up Malfoy stared down at potter on the ground.

'Erm…visiting?' Harry thought he'd be more scared that Malfoy was standing above him having caught him in his house. But considering he'd been expected Lucius and that Draco was currently wearing green silky pyjamas, it wasn't such a scary situation.

Scrambling up to face Draco he clenched his fists preparing for a fight. Draco for his part was completely in shock.

'Visiting? Yeah…I'd drop the attitude Potter; I don't think my father will take very kindly to it…considering you're trespassing…'

Harry bristled at that…Malfoy was just so irritating…ok so he'd been caught in his house in the middle of the night…but still he could at least try and be welcoming!

'Oh…you think he'll spank me? Or does he only reserve that punishment for his son?'

Draco felt his face heating up!

'You…you know nothing about how my father punishes me!'

'Really Malfoy? I've been here since you came home from the station I think I have a pretty good idea!'

Draco felt his stomach drop…oh Merlin…Potter knew…of all the people in the world.

'Just shut up Potter…you…you…prawn!'

Both boys looked at each other for a moment before they began to laugh. Hesitant at first but it soon built up until they were clutching their stomachs for support.

'A…a…prawn! After all these years and that's the best you can come up with-' Harry broke off another fit of laughter taking over.

Draco grinned in response.

'Yeah well…I've got food on the brain.'

Both boys calmer they simply looked at each other once again. The silence echoing in the long corridor, as Harry shuffled his feet nervously and Draco simply looked at the boy curiously.

'Why are you in my house Potter?'

Harry didn't know what to say, he really didn't know why he was there. He'd been caught off guard when the Dursley's didn't pick him up. He had a strong suspicion they had simply packed up and left but he couldn't be sure and if he was honest with himself he was too scared to find out. So he'd pretended he wanted an adventure, only now he'd been found he wasn't really sure what to do.

'I don't know…guess I was just being nosey.'

Draco looked at Potter closely…something was up with him, other than the obvious being caught in Malfoy manor. The boy seemed defeated.

'I don't believe you Potter. You a liar as well as a trespasser?'

Harry bristled,

'I am not a liar Malfoy! I don't know why I came here! I didn't have anywhere else to go so I thought I'd have a bit of an adventure! You never wanted an adventure before?'

Draco stared in thought at the boy once more, for once taking in Potter's appearance, from what he could see in the dark the boy was wearing clothes that were far to big for him and the t-shirt had a hole in the sleeve.

'You had nowhere else to go?' Draco couldn't help the shock in his voice, he didn't understand how the golden boy could have nowhere to go.

Harry for his part was suitably embarrassed, he hadn't meant to reveal that much to Malfoy…but really the situation was already weird…it didn't really matter what he said now.

'Erm…yeah…my relatives they dint come and pick me up…which isn't a surprise really…considering I blew aunt Marge up…but…I dint know where else to go so I thought I'd come have a nosey at your house.'

Draco was suitably shocked…he'd blew his aunt up…had nowhere to go…come to nosey.

Gathering his thoughts together Draco came to a suitable conclusion.

'Potter…we need ice cream.'

TBC…

A/N- I know super fast update but I loved the response this story got so much that I was inspired  Thank you everyone that reviewed! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really appreciate any feedback so please review!

Oh and I try to reply to every review but if you aren't signed in I can't…I'm not being rude I would honestly really love to personally thank you so if you can sign in please do 


	3. Ice cream solves everything

**Chapter 3- Ice cream solves everything**

Harry drove his spoon once more into the half empty tub of ice cream. As he licked the spoon he once again thought on just how surreal the situation was. He was sat on a stool, at a breakfast bar in what he thought was the Malfoy's kitchen, eating ice cream…with Draco Malfoy.

Yeah this situation was pretty surreal.

'Erm…Malfoy…interesting kitchen.' Harry's attempt at making conversation didn't seem to go down well as Draco simply raised one perfect eyebrow at him whilst licking his own spoon.

'You already said that when we first came in…you also already pointed out your shock that we have a freezer…and yes before you say anything, your shock that we have electric lighting.'

'Yeah well…I was shocked.' Harry wisely pointed out as he dove for more ice cream.

'I gathered.' Draco shook his head at the social inability of Gryffindors as he neatly dipped his spoon into the tub of ice cream once more. Eyeing the trail of mess on Potter's side of the counter with distaste.

EW…common boy.

'So…erm…dude you want to tell me why you're in my house now?' Harry almost choked on his spoon as he saw Dracos' face, looking completely serious.

'Dude?' He questioned, a snort escaping him as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Draco bristled with indignation,

'I thought I would try a bit of convergence, I was trying to speak to you in a way you'd understand…you're not of my class.' He scoffed, attempting to look dignified whilst his face became an unnatural shade of red.

'And you thought by saying Dude I would understand you?' Harry couldn't hold back his laughs at this point, as Draco became an even darker shade of red. 'Well…DUDE…It seems you upper class people are still capable of blushing?'

Draco dipped his spoon back in the ice cream once more as he levelled at Glare at the stupid, stupid idiot boy sitting across from him.

'You irritate me.' He pointed out.

Harry succumbed to laughter once again as Draco attempted to glare him into submission.

'Yeah…well…you irritate me.' He managed to say between bouts of laughter.

Draco finally recovering from his embarrassment placed his hands on the counter and simply stared at Potter. This was a trick his mother performed on him all the time when he was avoiding telling her something. She would simply sit calmly staring at him until he broke. Draco was positive this would work on Potter, who didn't have half the composure that Draco himself had. He could last almost a minute under his mothers penetrating stare, Potter wouldn't last 30 seconds he was sure of it.

'Malfoy…do you need to use the loo or something?' Harry asked in concern, the boy across from him was staring into space with a pained look on his face.

'Shh Potter…I'm staring you into submission.' Harry looked as baffled as Draco felt that his mother's technique wasn't working.

'Erm…Malfoy?'

'Yes Potter?'

'It doesn't seem to be working.'

Draco huffed and threw his spoon at the boy across from him, in what seemed to be a tantrum, but which Draco would refer to as 'a fit of passion justified through the idiotic behaviour of the lower class boy across from him.'

'Potter you really do irritate me! Will you just tell me why you're in my manor…eating my ice cream?' Draco crossed his arms and glared at Harry, he was rapidly losing his patience.

'Malfoy…you told me to eat your ice cream?' Harry for his part was completely confused. He was sat eating ice cream with Malfoy…he'd just had a spoon thrown at his head and now he was being questioned. He really had no idea what was going on, he didn't know why they weren't punching each other right now instead of having a half civil conversation.

It had to be the ice cream.

'Potter! That's not what I meant! Why are you here! You could have gone on an 'adventure' anywhere, I've waited long enough for you to answer me, now you are in my house, I am Draco Malfoy and I demand answers!'

Draco banged his fist on the counter to firmly establish his point; he wanted to know why Potter was in his manor. He was tired…and still hungry and stupid Potter had made him throw his spoon, and he simply refused to stick his finger into the ice cream. He was better than that. The whole situation was dream like, he was sat in his kitchen with Potter and he had no idea why. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's' sake and he demanded answers!

'Malfoy…I told you…I didn't know where else to go…I erm…I don't really know what else to say…' Harry trailed off…keeping his head down so Malfoy didn't notice the stain of red adorning his cheeks. He didn't know what to tell him, they didn't know each other that well and was he just supposed to open up to someone who had been his sworn enemy for the past 3 years?

Draco for his part was completely confused…Potter seemed to be being sincere. He was pretty good at reading people and everything about Potter screamed honesty and embarrassment…he really didn't have anywhere else to go. And that revelation shocked Draco more than he thought he could be shocked.

'What about the Weasel? Why couldn't you go there?' Draco questioned, truly curious as to why Potter simply couldn't stay with his best mate.

'I erm…I don't really want to burden them…look Malfoy…I already told you why I'm here you really don't need to know my whole life story! I had nowhere to go so I stupidly followed your family!' Getting down from the stool Harry stared furiously at the blonde. 'Look I'm leaving now…if you tell me how I can get out of here then I'll leave and you can get back to drinking your tea and whatever else you Malfoy's do in the holidays, in fact I-'

Harry spluttered as a splodge of ice cream landed on his nose.

'Malfoy what the hell!'

Draco simply stared at him calmly twirling what was Harry's spoon round his fingers.

'You needed to cool down.' He said simply shrugging, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips at the sight of Potter with ice cream dripping down his face.

Harry grinned in return as he grabbed what had been Draco's spoon off the floor.

'Oh really…I needed to cool down? Well I think maybe you could use some of this yourself!' He shouted as he shot a spoonful of ice cream at the blonde across from him.

Soon both boys were involved in a full on ice cream war. Neither thinking about why Harry was in the manor, or why they were both suddenly getting along. They weren't thinking much of anything except for where to flick their next spoonful of ice cream.

Both boys started thinking however when a voice boomed from the doorway.

'WHAT is going on here?'

The two of them froze in shock as they slowly turned towards the doorway. There clad only in night wear were the two elder Malfoy's.

Draco wanted to cry…he really genuinely wanted to cry…he was dead, there was no way around it, his mother and father were stood in the doorway staring at him in shock and fury. He was covered in ice cream, as was half the kitchen and Potter.

POTTER! How the hell was he supposed to explain Potter? Oh it was all so unfair…Potter being in the manor wasn't even his fault but now he was going to be in trouble for not telling his father right away. He needed some serious damage control.

'I asked you a question Draco…I expect an answer.' Lucius glared at his son, watching as Draco's face went from shock to panic to thoughtful in less than 60 seconds.

'I've been attacked.' He said simply, falling to the floor dramatically, closing his eyes for the full effect as he pretended to have collapsed.

Lucius shook his head and clenched his fist in anger, he felt Narcissa place a hand on his arm to calm him as she turned her attention to the other boy in their kitchen. The other boy who looked as if he was about to cry.

'Harry Potter.' She stated calmly, smiling reassuringly at the scared teenager covered in ice cream in her kitchen. 'I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced.' She said politely coming forward to shake the boys' hand.

Harry for his part was in a state of shock, he had no idea what was going on. For some reason Draco was lying on the floor, pretending to be unconscious. Either his parents didn't care or this was something he did often when he was in trouble. Narcissa was treating him like this was a normal meeting and Lucius was white with fury over by the kitchen doorway. He really had no idea what to make of the situation.

Numbly shaking Narcissa's hand he managed to stutter out a few words.

'M…M…Mrs Malfoy…I…I…I can explain…'

Narcissa smiled at him warmly as she released his hand.

'I think that would be wise Mr Potter, as you can see my son appears to be unconscious, and doesn't seem to be providing us with any explanation tonight.'

'Your son is going to wish he was unconscious in a minute, unless he rises from that floor immediately.' Lucius' response from the doorway made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. He was really happy he wasn't Draco right now. But then again he was going to have to explain why he was trespassing.

Oh God…why didn't he just go to the Weasley's…seriously what was wrong with him!

Harry was so lost in his own panic he didn't notice Draco sheepishly rising from the floor. Staring with wide eyes at his father.

'Father I-' Draco began only to be cut off.

'I do not want to hear it Draco…go to my study immediately.'

'But you don't even know what's happened!'

'I do not wish to hear your excuses right now Draconis, I have warned you before about your silly theatrics. I will not tolerate you trying to escape trouble Draco. You have just made things entirely worse for yourself.'

Draco gulped. He had thoroughly messed up. He should have known they wouldn't believe the fainting thing. He'd tried it before. But with Potter in the room the being attacked excuse was entirely plausible.

Yeah there was a reason Draco wasn't allowed ice cream that often.

'Father please…let me just explain-'

'Enough, I do not want to hear it Draco, go to my study and then we will talk.'

'No, we won't talk though! I'm not going there for you to just…you know! Because then you don't listen to me. And if you just listened to my reasons you would see that I really don't deserve to be punished at all!'

Lucius couldn't help but admire his sons' persistence. But he was tired and extremely angry at being woken in the middle of the night by Twinky, claiming that Master Draco was out of bed. He immediately knew where Draco would have gone; he always wanted ice cream after he had been punished. The high amount of sugar would explain his lack of decorum now and the fainting drama a few moments before. But before he dealt with an extremely high Draco he needed to solve the mystery of why Harry Potter was standing in his kitchen covered in ice cream.

'Draco I am getting a headache…Mr Potter here will explain the situation whilst you wait in my study for me. Now I suggest you stop with the excuses and simply move because I will not tell you again.'

Draco stared from his father to Potter. Potter for the most part was looking extremely frightened, silently pleading with Draco not to leave him alone with his father. But what could he do? He was already dead. Really, trying to help Potter was not high on his list of priorities. But then again he really wanted to hear why Potter hadn't gone to the Weasley's and why he couldn't go home…and the thing about blowing up the aunt that he'd mentioned before. His mother would certainly get it out of him and if she didn't then his father would, and he definitely did not want to miss that.

'Father,' Draco began in what he believed to be his most reasonable voice. 'I believe it is only fair that I be present when Potter explains the situation. As I am suitably involved in this whole…escapade…even though none of it is my fault…I feel it is my duty to inform you of the parts of the story that I am aware of. After all Potter could lie to you…he obviously hasn't proven himself very truthful sneaking in here and everything.'

'He wasn't invited?' His mother inquired sharply, obviously trying to determine which boy was largely at fault in this situation.

'No mother.' Draco said, a smirk playing across his lips as he realised he was winning, Potter was still in a state of shock to defend himself and his father hadn't said no.

'Draconis Malfoy, you will leave this room this instant and wait in my Study you will get your chance to explain the situation, right now we need to speak to Mr Potter. I suggest you do not keep up this attitude or you will be in more trouble than you already are. You are going to be punished regardless Draco and if you do not leave this room in the next 10 seconds I will see to your punishment in front of Mr Potter here.'

Draco's eyes widened as he realised his father really wasn't messing around. He was in serious trouble. He glanced at Potter who was looking completely traumatised by the whole situation and decided he was best to leave now.

Walking out the door he felt his father squeeze his shoulder as he passed. An attempt to reassure Draco that he was still loved regardless of the trouble he was in.

Draco left the room and heard the door close behind him; just as he reached the end of the corridor he had an idea. They'd shut the door! He could stand outside the door and listen in. He'd know when the conversation was drawing to a close and would still reach the study before his father did.

Draco smiled at his cunning plan, as he made his way back down the corridor towards the kitchen. Settling himself comfortably against the wall, he pressed his ear to the door, readying himself to listen to the conversation inside.

This was going to be good…

TBC…

A/N- Due to the fantastic reviews I received I decided to give you a super fast update! Thank you all so much receiving reviews really gives me the motivation to update so thanks again!!


	4. Drama all round

**Drama all round**

The heavy kitchen door closed with an ominous click, as Harry stood trembling in the middle of the kitchen. He was going to die…he was sure of it…Lucius Malfoy was going to kill him. He hoped it would be quick…some sort of painless spell…but then again knowing this family, it wasn't likely to be very painless.

And he'd sent Draco away…his one ally. Wow…he never thought he'd be calling Draco Malfoy his ally, but Draco had tried to stay in the kitchen in order to protect him from Lucius and gotten himself in trouble for it.

Well he assumed he was trying to protect him…then again this was Malfoy…the likelihood was he just wanted to listen to whatever Harry had to say for himself. Oh crap…what was he going to say for himself? What reason could he possibly give for trespassing that would get him off the hook…basically save his life?

Crap, crap, crap…and maybe more crap…he was dead…well and truly dead.

He barely felt somebody squeezing his hand in comfort as the wrath of one Lucius Malfoy was about to descend on him.

The man in question was simply staying at the boy, with what Harry presumed was a calm façade to mask the fury underneath. He'd forgotten about the other person in the room. The blonde lady, who smelt like flowers…who was she again? What was her name?

He couldn't think…all he could focus on was the face of the man in front of him. The eyes were boring into him, to the point that all Harry could see going round and round his head were those cold grey eyes…

And then everything went black…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Lucius really…you didn't need to scare the poor boy so…'

Harry could vaguely hear muffled voices around him, yet he couldn't for the life of him figure out who they were.

'Narcissa…I hardly threatened the boy…I merely looked at him, anyone would think I came at the child with a curse.'

Oh crap…the Malfoy's….he must have fainted…well whatever had happened from what he could feel he was now lay on something silky and somebody was stroking his hair.

'You may as well have done! Look at the reaction you've caused! He's obviously a very sensitive boy, you couldn't just wait until we got him settled before you started trying to force answers from him!'

The voice was coming from right beside him…he assumed it was Draco's mum…she must be the one stroking his hair. It felt nice…he could smell her perfume, she smelt like fresh spring…and…well she smelt like a mum.

'Force answers from him? Narcissa…really, cease with the dramatics…and I wondered where Draco picked up his penchant for drama…I didn't say a word to the boy, if anything I was taking his feelings into consideration as I tried to calm myself.'

That voice was coming from the other side of him, cracking open one eye slightly he could see the blurry image of Mr Malfoy sat on a chair next to what he now realised was a large bed.

'Dramatic? Oh Lucius darling, I'm afraid it is not me whom Draco inherited that particular trait from. There was no need to get yourself into such a state in which you needed to calm down. It's not as if he came to assassinate us…he's just a child Lucius…he and Draco were throwing ice cream at one another in the kitchen…he's not exactly dangerous.'

Harry bristled with indignation at that comment…he could be dangerous…he was the boy who lived! He could be a threat to the Malfoy's if he wanted to be! Not that he had any intention of being a threat to the Malfoy's right now…to his shame he found he was enjoying the feel of Narcissa stroking his hair…as long as he kept his eyes shut and stopped listening to them talking he could almost pretend it was his mum looking after him when he was sick.

'That is beside the point…he was trespassing…and Draco was out of bed entertaining a guest that he chose not to inform us of….not to mention the barbaric behaviour they were exhibiting…simply because he is not our charge Narcissa does not mean we should treat him any differently than how we dealt with Draco.'

Ok…so he couldn't not listen…how they dealt with Draco? That really didn't sound good.

'Yes because how you dealt with Draco worked so well didn't it? Well enough that he was lurking outside the door, instead of waiting in your study like you ordered him to?'

'Yes…well…Draco's a breed of his own…'

Harry couldn't stifle a small giggle…no…a manly chuckle…that escaped him at that comment. He regretted it the moment he let it escape as immediately the hands stopped carding through his hair and were replaced by a slightly rougher hand feeling his forehead.

'Well…Mr Potter, it would seem you are now awake…and have most likely been for some time.'

Harry cringed at the steel voice of Mr Malfoy…he was still mad…that much was obvious. But for some reason Harry no longer felt that all compassing fear that he'd felt in the kitchen.

Slowly he opened his eyes, smiled sheepishly at the two adults in the room and attempted to sit up. To his shock he was immediately assisted by Lucius who wrapped an arm around him for support as Narcissa piled pillows behind him.

Now resting against the pillows he had a chance to look around the room. It was an extremely posh room as he'd expected, but other than the fact that it was obviously expensive, it was nothing like he'd imagined. The walls were a cream; except the wall the large ornate four poster bed rested on; which was painted a rich chocolate brown. From his position he could see a plush cream carpet, with what he presumed was an antique wardrobe and chest of drawers resting on it in different places around the room. There was also a comfortable looking armchair next to the bed in which Lucius was currently residing in.

'I see you are appraising the décor My Potter…I'm sure you will find it to your satisfaction?'

Harry felt a blush stain his cheeks as he realised Lucius had caught him staring at the room…worried he'd caused offence he turned quickly to look at the man, only to find him smirking slightly.

'It is rather unusual decoration to find in an old manor such as this isn't it? You can blame my wife for that, she is very interested in interior decorating and as such most of the rooms on this wing of the house have been modernised.'

He cast a fond look in the direction of his wife, who was still sat on the edge of the bed beside Harry.

'Well, I need something to amuse myself with now that Draco is away at school for most of the year; don't you think the room is beautiful Mr Potter? This was the first room I decorated; it belongs to Twinky, one of our house elves, she used to be a nanny of sorts to Draco and this room is right next to his.'

Harry couldn't help the staring at Narcissa in shock.

'You…you…have a room for a house elf? A room this big?'

Harry saw Narcissa glance at her husband in confusion before turning back to the boy on the bed.

'Why yes Mr Potter…Twinky lives with us, where else would she sleep?'

Harry could only shrug and mumble something slightly under his breath.

'I dunno…thought they might sleep in a cupboard or something…'

Narcissa who had extremely sharp hearing turned to the boy and lifted his chin to meet her piercing blue gaze.

'Mr Potter…I do not know where you have got this idea from, but I assure you we treat our house elves with respect. If that is your opinion that they should be kept in a cupboard then I have half a mind to call Twinky up hear this minute and let her deal with you?'

'No! Mrs Malfoy…I'm sorry…I just thought…well after Dobby…and everything that happened last year…I just assumed…I'm sorry…I don't think that about house elves at all.'

Narcissa's eyes softened in understanding as she released his chin, and stroked his cheek softly. With a quick glance towards her husband and seeing the subtle shake of his head she decided on her response.

'Mr Potter…sometimes things aren't always as they appear…_people _aren't always as they seem, I know that must be hard to understand for someone your age, but I implore you to try and keep that in mind. The world is not simply black and white. Do you understand me Mr Potter?'

Harry, for his part didn't really understand her. He got that she was basically saying that not everyone was as they seemed, but what that had to do with house elves he had no idea.

'Erm…I think so Mrs Malfoy…I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to…especially after you've been so kind to me…'

'Well, Mr Potter we aren't going to throw you out on the street in the middle of the night are we? However we do require some answers from you as to how you came to be in our manor.'

Harry found himself looking into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy; as he listened to him speak; only the eyes that had seemed so cold and grey before now seemed a warm silver.

How silver could be warm Harry had no idea, but well they were…Lucius Malfoy actually had warm welcoming eyes.

Merlin…he must have really hit his head when he fainted.

'Erm…well I just wanted to see where Draco lived…I mean he's always showing off and stuff in school and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about…I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have come…I'm really sorry and I'll just leave now…'

Harry made to get out of bed until he felt himself being pushed back down and the covers being righted once again by Narcissa as Lucius' directed his stern gaze upon the boy.

'I do not appreciate being lied to Mr Potter, I do not tolerate it from my son and I will not tolerate it from you. Do not take us for fools Mr Potter; you did not come here simply to relieve your curiosity, now I suggest you tell us the truth unless you wish to_'

'Lucius, forgive me for interrupting, but Mr Potter have you been here since we arrived this afternoon from the station?'

Harry nodded, his gaze fixed firmly on the silk sheets covering him, he couldn't believe Mr Malfoy had known he was lying. No one except Ron and Hermione ever knew he was lying and even they had trouble telling sometimes.

'We must contact your relatives at once Mr Potter, they must be worried sick about you, it is almost three in the morning, and you haven't been home…I'm guessing you did not let them know you were coming here?'

He felt Narcissa's soft fingers lifting his chin once again to look into her warm blue eyes.

'No ma'am I didn't…but you don't understand they_'

'Mr Potter I understand you are worried about getting into trouble, but if it was Draco who had yet to return from school I would be worried sick, I would have most definitely alerted the aurors by now…not to mention the fact that they would have been picking you up from the station…did you run away from them Mr Potter, in order to have some foolish adventure…we really must contact them at once before they fear the worse.'

Lucius nodded in agreement as his wife rose from the bed, he couldn't believe they hadn't thought of that before. He couldn't imagine what this child's family must be feeling right now, he knew if it was Draco…well he couldn't even imagine the fear he'd feel if his child did not return home from school.

What surprised him however was the look of sheer panic on the child's face as he threw back the covers and made to jump out of bed. It was only Lucius' fast reflexes that had him sat back down against the pillows.

'No Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy…you don't understand…they wont like you calling them…I lied before I did tell them…I told them I was coming here…I erm…I told them I was staying with my friend for a night…they know I'm here…they just don't know I wasn't invited…but you could…erm…write a letter or something and I'll give it them…I promise I'll give it them and then they'll know I was wrong and…all about everything I've done…but please don't wake them up at this time…my aunt she…she's really sick…'

The second he told the lie he immediately regretted it, he saw the look of sympathy on Narcissa's face and he felt guilt like never before. But at the same time…he felt relieved, he couldn't have them finding out about his home life…he couldn't stand it.

He didn't even know if his so called family were even home…they didn't pick him up and as much as the Malfoy's said they would be worried about him, Harry knew otherwise.

For about the millionth time, Harry regretted following Draco home.

Feeling the cool gaze of Mr Malfoy on him once more Harry turned to look at him.

'Mr Potter I understand your concern…I admit it is too late to be calling at this hour, you say they are aware you are here and I shall have to take your word. For now, you should get some sleep; we _will _be contacting your relatives in the morning, sending you home with a letter simply wont do.' He stood from the chair and made his way over to the door, 'Goodnight Mr Potter…we shall speak in the morning.' With that he left the room leaving Harry with Narcissa.

Walking over to the side of the bed she urged Harry to sit up fully as she laid the pillows flat, smiling at him reassuringly she gently pushed him back down so he was lying on the bed.

Humming quietly, she pulled the covers up to his shoulders, stroked his hair and fondly kissed his forehead.

'Goodnight Harry…' She whispered, softly, 'Do not fret…everything will be sorted in the morning, I promise.'

With that she too left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Harry lay in the dark, pretending to himself that the tears in his eyes were because he was allergic to the silk.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Outside the door two extremely concerned Malfoy's spoke in whispers.

'He's lying Narcissa.'

'I know Lucius…I just do not know why.'

'Well the morning shall bring answers…my dear…for now let us get some rest…we shall have a trying day tomorrow.'

TBC………………………….

**A/N- I can only apologise…its exam time and I don't really have any other excuse for the long wait for the update other than that. I know no Draco in this chapter…but well it was Harry's turn…lol. Ok I'm going to say now that there is probably going to be some corporal punishment coming up…maybe not in the next chapter but definitely soon, I would urge you now that if you really don't like reading it then please don't carry on reading. **

**I simply feel that wizarding families are very traditional and that would be the method of punishing children. Yes I have given the Malfoy's some modern traits such as Narcissa's decorating but I want them to remain quite traditional. **

**Sorry**** most of all about the fact that I have no replied to many reviews…my internet is not working properly I have to unplug and replug the modem to get two minutes of access. I apologise and I appreciate every review. This chapter in particular is dedicated to one very encouraging review I received…it made me want to write another chapter…regardless of the exams. So thank you…I won't name the reviewer in case this chapter is rubbish and they don't want to be associated with it! lol**

**Please review I really do appreciate every one and will do my best to reply. Sorry for the long A/N. They won't be this long from now on. **


	5. Having a sex change

**Having a sex change**

**A/N- I apologise for the long wait! I've had no internet connection, but I've written this extra long chapter for you all to make up for it! There will be many mistakes spelling and typos galore but I really can't edit this beast anymore, I just need to get it out there! So forgive me, if you feel you would like to edit it, feel free lol, I can't stare at my laptop any longer! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews again I received one in particular that made me cry lol, because I'm just sad like that! They know who they are ******** I'm so very very sorry if I didn't reply as I said I've had no internet connection, so please review and I promise to reply unless I have another computer disaster which I'm not planning on having! Sorry for the rambling hope you enjoy the beast! **

Draco liked to think he gave everyone a fair chance; he liked to think he had an open mind. But Harry Potter had well and truly ruined any good opinion Draco may have formed of him. He was such a...a..._girl! _He'd fainted..._fainted..._his father hadn't even said anything to him for Merlin's sake! Now he could understand that his father was quite terrifying when he did the whole I'm too furious to speak face, but Potter was supposed to be the boy who lived for crying out loud! He'd faced down he-who-must-not-be-named, but he fainted when he was in a little bit of trouble!

Well...thinking about it Draco could admit that he'd wished he could faint the millions of times he'd been in trouble and his father had pulled that face on him. And to be confronted with those furious steel grey eyes, after breaking into the house and covering the kitchen with ice cream...without the comfort of knowing he was in fact his father and loved him...yeah ok that must have been pretty terrifying.

But still Potter could still have given him a little bit of warning, so he could move from his hiding place behind the door. But no...there was no warning given, Draco had sat there, wondering why his father was not yelling yet and his mother had come rushing out to ready Twinkie's room for their 'guest.' She'd been rather shocked to see him sitting there, and also rather furious, he'd wanted to faint himself! He'd been told that they would 'deal with him later' and told in no uncertain terms he was to go to his room and remain there until morning or he would be 'one very sorry little boy.' This threat coming from his mother, who hardly ever threatened _that _kind of punishment, had Draco scurrying to his room, where he'd remained...until now...

Technically it was morning...he'd had approximately three hours sleep, it was now 5 in the morning and the birds were chirping outside. Draco was already in enough trouble as it was; he was of the opinion that sneaking out of his room to see Potter really wasn't going to make that much of a difference to his punishment. So he stood there, outside Potter's door, debating whether or not to knock...no he was Malfoy...it was his house...he didn't need to knock.

Opening the door with a flourish he almost laughed out loud, at the sight of Potter lay half under the bed with his bum in the air.

'Potter...I realise you've been brought up my muggles but even you must understand the concept of a bed...you're supposed to sleep _on _it...not under it.'

The boy in question scrambled out from under the bed, one shoe in his hand banging his head on the way out.

'Ow...Malfoy what the...what are you doing...haven't you ever heard of knocking?'

Draco shut the door firmly behind him as he walked further into the room, once facing the very red faced Potter he smiled.

'It's my house...and its Twinkie's room, I don't need to knock...I'm a Malfoy, we don't do knocking...'

Harry stared at the arrogant boy for a second; he looked so cocky and self assured, considering he was standing there in green silk nightwear and slippers.

'I thought you Malfoy's were big on manners? Aren't you supposed to treat your guests with respect, like knocking on their door for example?'

Malfoy bristled...who was Harry Potter to lecture him on manners?

'Yes we are...but you Potter...you're not a guest, you're a trespasser, usually we keep people like you in the dungeons, so I don't think me not knocking on your door should be your biggest worry.'

Harry could feel his face becoming red once again, scrambling to get his left shoe on his foot he hastily replied.

'Well, I'm going now Malfoy, so take it up with the police, or I don't know whatever wizard authority people you have!'

'They're called aurors...and wait...you can't leave! No! You've just got here and...No...The very least you can do is stay for breakfast, I highly doubt my parents are going to want you to just leave...I mean don't they want to talk to your...oh I get it! You're leaving before they have chance to talk to your relatives, well there's no way you're going now! I'm not getting in all this trouble and you get off with nothing...no chance! You're the one that's gotten me into this mess!'

He was gesturing wildly with his hands, becoming passionate throughout his speech; he was right before Harry Potter was extremely annoying! Harry stared at the boy in shock; Malfoy really had no idea who he was! He had this preconceived idea in his head about him just like everybody else...it was so...so..._annoying! _

'Malfoy you can't be serious! I'm not scared of getting into trouble...after the last three years at Hogwarts do you seriously think I'm scared of being in trouble!'

'Err..._yeah! _You fainted last night when father just looked at you! You were terrified! I bet that's why you said all that crap about having nowhere to go...you just didn't want to get found out! Golden boy Potter getting away with everything once again!'

Harry was struggling to contain his anger; he could understand why Ron was constantly fighting the urge to punch the blonde!

'Shut up Malfoy you have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't make anything up! I don't _lie _unlike you!'

Draco bristled...how dare Harry Potter accuse him of being a liar, when all he'd done since he'd got there was sneak around and lie about things! Talk about hypocritical!

'I am a Malfoy...we do not lie how dare you accuse me of_'

'Buckbeak ring any bells! And what about all the crap you spread in school about your family...obviously all that's aloud of bull!'

Oh the sodding bird, Draco should have guessed that was going to come up at some point!

'That..._monster_...attacked me! You saw it yourself, I was _bleeding!'_

'Yeah...coz you annoyed it! Hagrid warned you not to yet you did it anyway! It's an animal it followed its instinct, yeah It hurt you, but you played on it for weeks! Going around in that stupid bandage...promfrey fixed you up in a second!'

Draco hugged his arm to his chest, remembering the cut that had adorned it, yeah the nurse had fixed it, but it had hurt! Trust Potter to defend the bird when he had been attacked!

'Well excuse me for making a big deal out of being attacked! Unlike you Potter I don't thrive off of being in danger! I would like to go to the class without the threat of being attacked! So yeah maybe I embellished a little bit...didn't happen again did it!'

Harry moved a step closer to the boy, seriously considering punching him.

'Hagrid nearly lost his job! And Buckbeak was going to be executed! How can you stand there and justify that!'

Oh the bloody giant man, Potter really needed to make better friends, did he have no dignity at all? Staring the boy in the eyes, he decided to calmly explain.

'Hagrid didn't lose his job though did he? Why do you think he didn't? My father has a lot of sway with the governors, Dumbledore can't persuade them by himself, and he's not as powerful as both you and he like to think! And as for Buckbeak...he _should_ have been executed!'

Alright so he couldn't stay completely calm.

'What! He did nothing wrong! And what do you mean your father has a lot of sway? Are you trying to say it was your father that made sure Hagrid didn't lose his job?'

Harry was confused, the Malfoy's had been obsessed with getting rid of Hagrid and executing Buckbeak, Harry had been absolutely positive that they cared about nobody but themselves, he was starting to think that maybe he had been wrong.

'That's exactly what I'm saying!' Draco rolled his eyes, 'the giant may be incompetent but we have no desire to see him on the streets, if anything diagon alley is cluttered enough...and the beast did nothing wrong? Did it attack me or not?'

'Well yeah but_'

'Precisely it attacked me so therefore it did do something wrong...I win.' Draco smirked at the boy stood opposite him; it was rather fun arguing with Potter, especially when he was right.

'It only attacked you because you did exactly what Hagrid told you not to do!'

Merlin Potter really didn't give up, Draco sighed in exasperation before replying.

'Yeah well I shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place! We were third years for Merlin's sake we shouldn't have been in that paddock with that beast...dangerous creatures like that live in the wild for a reason!'

'Yeah but...oh whatever...you still acted like a jerk.' Harry shrugged, Draco kind of had a point, they shouldn't have been put in that position, but well...Draco was annoying, he didn't get to be right on top of that.

'And your still not leaving until mother and father are up...it is only polite that guests stay for breakfast.'

Draco smiled a true smile then, he knew he'd won, Potter would have to stay a little longer...he was trying to convince himself it was because he didn't want to be in trouble on his own, not because he wanted Potter to be his friend.

'As you pointed out earlier...I'm not a guest.'

Draco bristled with indignation, how dare Potter use his own words against him, it didn't work like that Draco did not lose arguments.

'Yeah well...oh shut it Potter...you're not leaving...I'm not the only one getting in trouble for this! I'm sick of getting in trouble because of you!'

Harry laughed at the absurdity of that statement before replying.

'When have you ever gotten in trouble because of me?'

Draco stared at him for a second...EW he was going to have to explain wasn't he?

'All the time! The flying lesson, loads when you've won at quidditch and I've been annoyed, the whole dementor thing, the thing in the mud at hogsmeade...how the hell did you do that by the way?'

'You got yourself in trouble for all those things! And I didn't even think you got in trouble for them, you never got detention with Snape or anything!'

'How do you know what I get in trouble for? I can't do _anything _without getting a lecture off someone! And you have no idea how Snape punishes us! Especially me!'

Harry looked at the boy incredulously, Draco Malfoy truly thought he was victimised!

'Especially you...god do you ever stop whining...everyone knows you're Snapes favourite!'

Draco looked at his feet for a second, debating whether or not to tell Potter...oh he may as well, he knew every other bloody thing about him!

'I may be his favourite but he is harder on me than anyone else...he's my Godfather.' He mumbled the last bit quietly, he loved his Godfather but he was fully aware of how much Potter hated him...and well...he didn't want to come across as uncool.

'What...seriously?' Harry's mouth was open in shock, Snape was his Godfather? Well that explained a lot!

'Yeah...him and my father went to school together...known each other for years...he gets to punish me however he likes...you don't know everything Potter!'

Draco turned to fiddle with the bedspread in embarrassment; he didn't like this conversation at all.

'Draco he doesn't...he doesn't _beat _you does he?'

Draco snapped his head up in surprise, what the_?

'What? _No_...Merlin Potter...he just...you _know...'_

Draco could feel his face heating up in embarrassment, this was not a conversation he wanted to be having with anyone never mind Potter of all people.

'Huh..._oh..._oh yeah...ok that sucks...' Harry could feel his own face heating up to match the blonde boys...yeah awkward conversation.

'Thank you! I can't imagine doing half the stuff you've done though! I don't think I'd ever be able to sit down again!'

Instantly on the defensive Harry bristled at that comment.

'How do you know about anything I've done...not all rumours are true Malfoy!'

Draco looked at the ground sheepishly;

'I erm...I listened to my father and Snape talking a few times,' he smiled slightly, 'you really annoy Severus by the way...he really wants to punish you...he hates nothing more than...' He cleared his throat as he prepared to put on his best Snape voice. 'Children going unpunished for misbehaviour...as he puts it.'

Harry laughed at Malfoy's impression of Snape; he had the silky voice down to a tee.

'Snape hates me anyway...don't think it would really matter whether I get punished or not he'd still hate me...and I get punished for stuff...I've had detention loads!'

Draco scoffed, and Potter had accused _him _of whining!

'Detention...really Potter! Detention is nothing! Is that seriously all you've ever gotten for some of the stunts you've pulled! Even the car thing?'

'Erm...well Mrs. Weasley sent that howler...'

Draco held up his hands in exasperation, Potter really had no idea!

'Yeah to the _weasel..._she was nice to you! Is that all you got...what about your relatives weren't they mad?'

'Yeah...that I didn't die...and don't call Ron a weasel!'

Draco looked at Potter carefully for a second, something wasn't right, he looked shifty and awkward, playing with the loose thread of his t-shirt.

'What did you just say?' Draco said it at a whisper, as if almost afraid to hear the answer, but Harry immediately took the defensive.

'I said don't call Ron a weasel...you don't even know him...you can't just go around calling everyone just because of your prejudices_'

'Shut up about the weasel...what did you say before that...about your relatives?' Draco took a step closer to the smaller boy, attempting to make eye contact.

'Nothing....I didn't say anything...' Harry shuffled backwards a little, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans; Draco however didn't take the hint and continued trying to make eye contact with the boy.

'Yes you did! You said they were mad you didn't die!'

'I was joking...you know sarcasm and stuff...' Harry trailed off, not really knowing what else to say, he felt lost, he wasn't used to people questioning him about this and it was un nerving coming from Draco Malfoy of all people!

'I know what a joke is Potter, I'm not retarded!'

Harry looked at him, completely baffled by Malfoy's arrogance!

'You shouldn't say that...' He mumbled.

'Shouldn't say what?' Draco looked at him confused and slightly irritated, he didn't have the faintest idea what Potter was going on about!

'Retarded...its offensive...' Harry began to fiddle with the loose thread of his t-shirt once more, for some reason he felt incredibly awkward correcting Malfoy like that...he felt like Hermione...

'Oh shut up Potter...you're so noble it's irritating!' Draco scoffed, really Potter trying to lecture him?

'You're irritating!' Harry felt the thread come loose from the t-shirt, as he pulled it in anger.

Draco couldn't help it...he laughed.

'Is that seriously the best you can do?'

'I'm tired all right! Not really at my best for insulting people!' Harry stared daggers at the boy; he really was beginning to annoy him!

'Yeah well it is early I guess...we could get some more sleep before breakfast...' Draco looked at his watch to confirm, it had only been half an hour! Merlin that morning was going slow!

'I already told you Malfoy I'm not staying for breakfast...I'm leaving...'

'And I already told you Potter I'm not taking the wrap for this by myself...you're staying!'

'You can't make me stay Malfoy!' Harry felt himself stamping his foot in frustration...yeah that was rather embarrassing!

'Really Potter? Well I'm not moving.' Draco walked backwards towards the door and planted himself firmly in front of it, crossing his arms with a smug smile.

'You really think you can stop me Malfoy?' Harry walked forwards as if to challenge the boy, but the blonde boys next comment stopped him in his tracks.

'Err...yeah...have you seen yourself Potter you're about the size of a ten year old girl!' Draco eyed the boy, he wasn't lying...Potter really was tiny.

'I am not the size of a ten year old girl!' Harry couldn't help but mentally measure himself against the blonde boy...he wasn't _that _small was he?

'Yes you are! You're definitely the smallest in our year...actually your probably smaller than most of the second years too...and that includes the girls! You not get fed and watered growing up Potter?'

Draco began laughing, chuckling to himself at his own joke, until he saw the way Potter's face began to go red, and his eyes immediately found his feet very interesting.

'Merlin you...you didn't did you? You didn't get fed properly...I was just joking...I didn't think that...'

Harry could feel the heat on his face and he cursed whatever genetic trait caused him to be a terrible liar.

'No...I...I know you were joking...course I got fed properly...I'm just tired...you were right we should get some more sleep...that's probably what we should do...erm...' H e trailed off as he saw Malfoy's face, he was looking at Harry like he'd never seen him before, realisation dawning on his face.

'Merlin...I had no idea...but it makes sense...you're so small...and them horrid clothes you always wear...and what you said before...about them being mad you didn't die...and having nowhere to go...' Draco was pacing between the bed and the door, frantically trying to piece things together in his head, it was hard, everything felt so jumbled and Potter wasn't helping, he was just stood there following him with wide eyes.

'No! Malfoy...seriously stop being so dramatic...you're like making something big out of nothing! I'm small because it's genetic, Hagrid even told me my dad was small at this age, and these clothes are in fashion...you know nothing about muggle fashion Malfoy...and I explained before I was joking...and I lied I do have somewhere to go...I was just...you know...what you thought...trying to get out of trouble!'

Harry felt overwhelmed as Draco eyed him speculatively, he couldn't keep track of all the lies he was telling! He'd lost track of what he'd told Draco before about why he was there, about what he'd told his parents, it was all turning into a big mess, and Harry had never been a very good liar.

'I know you're lying Potter...abused kids always lie...' Draco pointed this out with a slight air of arrogance, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

'I'm not abused...way to be sensitive there Malfoy...you always going round calling people abused?'

'Only if they have been.' Draco shrugged and smirked at the other boy, he didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't talk to Harry about this, he didn't know what to do or how to respond to any of it!

'Well I haven't so cut it out!' Harry clenched his fists, Draco Malfoy was seriously irritating him, he couldn't just go around accusing people of being abused, people would start to talk...he couldn't...he just couldn't _do_ that!

'I'm smarter than you think I am Potter, don't underestimate me! I know you're lying...we're going to go wake my parents up right now and you're going to tell them what's going on!' Draco felt his voice break the smallest bit...he was tired alright! He was tired and slightly scared and he really didn't want to deal with this!

'No! Malfoy will you calm down! You're acting like a girl!' Harry could hear the pleading in his voice, he sounded desperate but he didn't care at this point.

'I'm not acting like a girl...I'm being sensible for once! We can't deal with this by ourselves I'm smart enough to know when we need an adult!' Draco started to move towards the door, but he was startled when he felt a sharp tugging on his arm.

'We don't need an adult...will you just _listen _to me!' Turning to look at Harry, Draco could see he pleading in his eyes, he knew...he just knew he should have stayed in bed!

'Are you going to lie to me again?'

'I'm not lying.'

'Take that as a yes.' He slowly turned to walk out the door, 'Last chance Potter...you either tell me the truth now or I wake up my parents.'

'Alright...ok...I'll tell you the truth.'

Draco turned back to him, a triumphant look on his face, bounding over to the bed he made himself comfortable among the pillows as Harry sat gingerly on the end.

'What exactly do you want to know?'

Draco looked at the boy carefully, he looked nervous, Draco wasn't stupid he knew this was a sensitive subject, he didn't particularly want to talk about it, but Potter wasn't going to let him tell his parents, and he didn't fancy holding the smaller boy forcefully...and well...he kind of wanted to know what was going on.

'Everything...Potter...'

'It's erm...it's not what you think Malfoy...I'm not being abused or anything, they just don't like magic...' He shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Stupid Muggles how can they not like magic?' Draco scoffed as he continued to make himself comfortable among the pillows.

'I don't know, I think their scared of it or something...'

'So they're scared of you? Merlin no wonder you get away with everything, your family is terrified of you...that must be pretty cool...you could be all like...' Draco sat up and started gesturing wand like movements with his arm, 'give me more dessert or I'll curse you...'

Harry simply stared at him in irritation.

'Malfoy do u wanna know or not?'

Draco felt himself blushing slightly in embarrassment as he lay back among the pillows again.

'Yeah...I'm just saying I wouldn't mind some more dessert sometimes...my mother's convinced I'll turn into some crazy psychopath if I have too many sweets, she's into all that five a day crap, I've tried to talk her out of it, I even did like all this research into the benefits of chocolate_'

'There are benefits of chocolate? That's pretty cool!' Harry scooted back until he was resting against the other set of pillows.

'Yeah...something about a happy hormone or something, like it releases it...I don't know it makes you feel good anyway...' Draco trailed off...he hadn't done _that _much research.

'Isn't that just for girls?'

'No...I don't think so...I mean don't we have hormones too?' Both boys unconsciously began mentally checking themselves for signs of puberty...puberty was hormones right?

'Erm I dunno...I think if you have hormones it makes you a girl...like people who wanna sex change they have to take them...' Harry looked at the blonde boy, who for once looked completely confused.

'People who want a sex change?'

'Yeah like men who want to be women...'

Draco couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped him...men who wanted to be women! How was that...how could that be...

'There are men that want to be women?'

'Erm yeah...does that not happen in the wizarding world?'

'I don't know...it might do...but I guess there must be a spell for it or something...is that what's up with your relatives then...they want a sex change?'

Harry snorted at that, he couldn't help the image of Dudley in a dress that sprang to his mind, but what the hell?

'What..._no_...Where did you get that from?'

'Well you started talking about it!' Draco felt himself heating up; he didn't like to feel stupid.

'Yeah, because you were talking about hormones, so I just...oh never mind...'

'You know Potter...you're really quite irritating...'

'So you've told me before.'

'Yeah...well, I thought maybe I should remind you...in case you'd forgotten.'

'Oh...well thanks for looking out for me...' He muttered sarcastically.

'No problem...now get back to your story...your relatives are scared of magic and won't give you enough dessert.' Draco arranged one of the pillows behind him, fully intending to settle back into them.

'I never said anything about dessert!'

'I know I added that in, the story was pretty boring...' Draco smirked at the black haired boy, his reactions were funny, and keeping the whole abuse thing quite light was the only way Draco knew how to deal with this. What the hell was he supposed to do if he like started crying or something?

'Well I'm sorry my life isn't entertaining enough for you!'

'Merlin Potter calm down will you! I'd heard abused people got defensive...but it's a bit early in the morning for it!'

'Again with the sensitivity Malfoy.' Harry lay back against the pillows in resignation, God Malfoy really was not the right person to talk to at all!

'But you're not abused remember? Or are you admitting you lied to me now...Merlin I would have had my mouth washed out about ten times if I told all the lies you have today...and yesterday...or is it still yesterday?'

'It's today I think...like it's the morning...' Both boys looked at each other in confusion for a moment, their tired brains trying to figure out what time frame they were in.

'Yeah...but we haven't gotten up yet...so isn't it still technically yesterday?' Draco looked at Harry, a smug smile on his face, as if he'd just figured out the worlds hardest problem.

'No.' Harry said simply.

'Alright, calm down.'

'I am calm.'

'I know, but I like telling you to calm down...will you just get on with your relative story please?' Draco brought his arms up to rest behind his head as he looked at Harry expectantly.

'It's not a story it's my life!'

'I know, I know...your poor abused little life...' Draco drawled, attempting to sound bored with the whole thing.

'Stop saying that!' Harry jumped up from the bed in annoyance, Draco following straight after.

'I will as soon as you stop denying it!'

Both boys stood glaring at each other from across the bed, each one extremely irritated with the other.

'You know if I really had been abused you could be traumatising me here!' Harry attempted to make the blonde boy feel guilty, only Draco didn't see it quite like that.

'Well it's lucky you've not been abused then isn't it?' Draco smirked triumphantly at the other boy, ok he got that Harry probably hadn't had the best life but he sure was being irritating about it.

'You know what...I'm not telling you anything now!'

'Fine...we'll tell my parents instead then...' Draco turned to walk towards the door once again only to have Harry run around the bed to meet him.

'No we won't Malfoy! We aren't telling your parents anything!'

'Then just shut up and get on with it!' Draco was becoming annoyed now, seriously why did he even ask Potter about this in the first place. He should have just stayed in bed and let his parents deal with it. Except that...well he really wanted to know what was going on.

'No, I really can't be bothered with this anymore! Even Ron didn't ask this many questions when they rescued me in that flying car!'

Draco scared at him in shock and awe; he really didn't know what to make of that.

'Weasel rescued you in the flying car? What are you talking about?'

'Nothing...it's none of your business!' Harry felt instantly on show again, he didn't like parts of his life being talked about...even if he'd brought it up.

'Aw come on...this is well better than the sex change relative story!' Draco grinned attempting to make light of the situation, only Harry bristled with indignation.

'There is no sex change relative story!'

'You know Potter the amount you keep going on about sex changes...I'm starting to think you want one yourself!'

'_You're _the one that keeps going on about sex changes!'

'Oh there you go again! Maybe we should forget the abused story...we should probably inform my parents about your need for a sex change?'

'What an earth is a sex change? And Draconis Malfoy....I am sure you were informed to stay in your room!'

The two boys looked at the doorway in horror, Draco because once again, he'd been caught doing something he'd been told not to do...and Harry...well he'd wanted to leave before Draco's parents woke up! Especially this parent...Narcissa Malfoy had something about her that made Harry want to tell her everything, he wanted her to tuck him in bed like she had done a few hours before, she'd made him feel loved, something he very rarely felt.

Only now she was stood in the doorway, arms crossed eyeing both boys sternly, Harry felt as if he was about six years old and Draco didn't look much better.

'I'm waiting Draco...'

'Erm...a sex change mother is what Potter wants to do...or his relatives...but they need hormones...like the ones from chocolate...so they don't give Potter any desert...because they like want them for themselves...because of the sex change thing...'

Harry would remain firm that Draco deserved what he did next, he was being deliberately annoying and Harry was stressed and tired and rather overwhelmed and punching Draco in the jaw was just one thing that needed to be done.

TBC...


	6. I can't tell

A/N- I can only apologise for how long it's been, I've had swine flu and as well as being very poorly I didn't really feel very motivated to write...I just wanted to sleep! But I have however been reading alot of fanfiction and it made me feel very guilty for not updating, and I've become like a review queen! I really can't expect people to review my work if I don't take the time to review other peoples so I'm getting to work reviewing stories that I read but never reviewed!

Ok this chapter is very Draco orientated, so sorry Harry fans, there is spanking in this chapter so again I did warn you. I do not agree with corporal punishment but it's purely a work of fiction and as I explained I feel it suits the wizarding world, the Malfoy's especially. So although I appreciate constructive criticism flames are not appreciated.

Oh and thank you all for your fantastic reviews, I'm a bit worried I didn't reply to them all, I've been a bit out of it and some people I thought I'd replied to that I might not have. There is one particular reviewer, Sir Percy Blakeney, who always leaved fantastic supportive reviews that inspire me so much. I really don't know whether I replied I've been that out of it and I didn't want to reply again in case I said the same things, so if I didn't thank you and I truly appreciate your comments! On with the story...

'This is so unfair! I was attacked!' Draco Malfoy was annoyed. Standing in front of his father's desk he resisted the urge to stamp his foot. Potter had punched him, and after being healed he had been summoned to his father's study while his mother spoke to the stupid Gryffindor. Really, why did he have to get the stricter parent, when he was the one who was attacked!

'And you're telling me you didn't provoke this attack in any way Draco?' Lucius eyed his son carefully, fully aware that a tantrum, or as Draco liked to call them, _'a fit of rage,' _was extremely likely.

'_No!_ I did nothing! I was being civil to him, we were talking and then mother comes in and asks what we were talking about so I told her! I didn't do anything father and I think it's really unfair that he's in there being babied by mother and I'm here getting lectured from you!' Draco stopped his rant, staring at his father forcefully. He would not be blamed for this...he wouldn't.

'I am simply trying to find out what happened; Mr Potter does not seem the kind of child to simply punch you for no reason.' Lucius came round from the desk to stand in front of his son, calmly he folded his arms, an angry, emotional Draco was almost impossible to deal with.

'Oh but I seem the kind of child who deserves to be punched!' Draco gave in resisting then and stamped his foot, he knew this would happen, he knew he would get blamed for this...everyone hated him...that was it they were all against him!

'Cease with the dramatics Draco, that is not what I meant and you know it, he has never displayed any violent tendencies towards you in school, when you were both self proclaimed enemies, so why when you were as you put it..._being civil_...would he choose that moment to attack you?' Lucius looked at his son firmly, he would not stand for this, it was still extremely early in the morning and he was rapidly losing patience, Draco knew better than to stamp his foot and act like a child but due to the fact he had just been punched Lucius was being lenient.

'Well I might have annoyed him a bit I guess...' He averted his eyes to the floor; he was kind of ashamed to admit it now, especially after he had just been so insistent that it wasn't his fault in any way.

'You guess?' Lucius raised his eyebrow...now they were getting somewhere.

'Yeah...well I wasn't _trying _to! I wanted to come and tell you and mother! But then he wouldn't let me, so I was like ok then if you tell me about it then I won't tell them! But I didn't even really _want _to hear it! And then I didn't want him to start _crying _or something like that, so I was trying not to make it all serious! But then that just made him annoyed, and then mother came in and what was I supposed to tell her? I promised him I wouldn't tell and then she comes in and asks why I'm not in bed and why were we talking about sex changes_' Lucius interrupted him there, Draco had been becoming quite passionate, gesturing wildly with his hands...but Lucius had no idea what he was talking about.

'Sex changes? What in the world...Draco why would you be talking about sex changes?'

Draco sighed, he'd just explained this...why did nobody ever listen to him!

'I just _told you! _I promised I wouldn't tell you and mother...even though I wanted to...just to make that clear...it was not my choice to keep it a secret, I refuse to get in any more trouble for that ungrateful, annoying_'

Again Lucius interrupted before his son said a word he knew he was not permitted to say.

'I would watch what you're saying, before you get into any more trouble...now are you trying to tell me that Mr Potter wants a sex change and you promised you wouldn't tell us?' That sounded incredibly unlikely to Lucius' ears, it was a very strange and disturbing story his son was cooking up.

'What..._no_...why would you even think that...the sex change has nothing to do with what I promised, we were just talking about that so that it wouldn't seem so serious...I did just tell you this father! And you're always moaning at me for not listening properly!'

Lucius closed his eyes briefly and rubbed his temples, attempting to get sense out of a thirteen year old boy...especially _this _thirteen year old was like pulling teeth.

'Draconis Malfoy this is your last warning, watch your mouth, I've had enough of this attitude. Now I want you to take ten minutes to think about what you are trying to tell me, because at the moment you are making no sense.'

'You're just not listening properly.' Draco thought he'd muttered it low enough for his father to be none the wiser but finding himself propelled to the corner of the room with a firm slap on his backside proved otherwise.

'_ow..._oh nooo, father please don't make me stand here, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!'

'I feel I've heard that alot from you Draco in the last 24 hours! I have had enough of your cheek and misbehaviour; ever since you got home from school you've been nothing but a naughty disobedient little boy! Now you will stand there for the next twenty minutes and think about just how you have acted since Mr Potter arrived, do not move from that corner...I am warning you, I will be back to check on you soon'

Draco heard the door to his father's study close with a firm click before he shouted after him.

'You can't blame this on me! It's Potter! He's ruining my life! This is so unfair! I was trying to _help _him!' Draco heard his voice break before he noticed his eyes were watering, the whole situation was just so unfair, and Draco felt overwhelmed!

Staring at the wall Draco could feel himself starting to lose it. He'd never liked standing in the corner, but usually it was when he at least knew everything was going to be alright afterwards! But it didn't feel like that this time! Because Potter had appeared and ruined everything! He was in so much trouble; he'd broken so many rules and all because of that stupid boy! And then the whole abused thing...Draco really didn't know how to handle that...Potter didn't want him to tell his parents, so he didn't tell his parents, then his mum comes in and what is he supposed to tell her?

He got punched in the face for trying to keep his promise! And now he was going to get into even more trouble when he was the one who was attacked! Draco wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as more tears fell.

Ok so he could admit that he broke a lot of rules and in some way he kind of wanted to be punished for them, but ever since Potter got here, they just kept brushing over it, sending him to his room, dealing with him later! It wasn't fair! Now there was just this big list of things he'd done that they still had to deal with! And they didn't even know about Potter being abused, and he'd promised not to tell them, so what was he supposed to say when his father asked him to tell him what happened but making _sense_?

Sniffling quite loudly now Draco laid his head against the wall, he was stuck, yeah he was angry at Potter but he had promised to keep his secret so he had to. He didn't like keeping something this big from his parents, it made him feel lost, and he just wanted them to take over!

Shoulders heaving Draco began to cry in earnest. He didn't know what to _do_!

Busy lost in his turmoil Draco didn't hear the door being opened, or the footsteps heading towards him. He did however notice the arms leading him over to the leather sofa next to his father's bookcase. He also noticed the smell of his mother as she held him on the sofa, soothing him and stroking his hair as he cried onto her shoulder.

'Now, now....shh my little dragon...it's alright, there's no need to get so upset, it's alright.'

Draco clung to his mother tighter as she tried to sooth him, he just felt so lost, he was in so much trouble and the boy-who-lived was getting abused and didn't want anyone to know about it. What was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't tell his parents, but he couldn't let Potter go back there, he was only thirteen he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with that!

'Shh...It's alright...you need to calm down sweet heart you're going to make yourself sick.'

Draco felt himself being adjusted as his mother sat him up and turned his face towards her own.

'Dragon...I want you to breathe for me please...that's it...deep breaths...in and out...good boy.'

Draco felt himself calming down and becoming more embarrassed by the minute, yet he couldn't bring himself to move out of his mother's arms as she wiped his tears with her fingers.

Narcissa smiled softly at him as she heard his hitching breaths becoming more even.

'Do you want to tell me what's going on now Dragon?' She stroked his hair away from his wet face as she smiled at him encouragingly.

Draco for his part was just about ready to tell his mother anything, but he couldn't, he'd promised! Feeling his eyes fill up again he went to bury his head in his mother's shoulder once more, but her hands on either side of his face prevented him.

'No Draco...no hiding now...no cryptic answers or cheekiness. You forget my dragon I know you better than anyone, I know all this naughtiness is just a cover for when you are scared. So we are going to sit here now and you are going to tell me what is going on, I won't have you working yourself up into such a panic, that is what your father and I are here for, to panic for you, so come on now, tell me why you are so upset.'

Draco took a long shuddering breath before speaking;

'I'm in so much trouble...' He whispered it low enough that Narcissa could only just hear him, but hear him she did and looking at his tear stained face she felt a rush of love so powerful that she removed her hands from his face and pulled her son towards her to kiss the top of his head.

'Yes dragon, you are in trouble, but you have been in trouble before, never has it warranted this.'

Pulling himself away Draco stared at her, completely baffled.

'But I've done so much! I was cheeky when I got home from school_'

'Which was dealt with and is nothing new...' Narcissa smiled fondly at him, he was a complex little boy, but he was hers.

'But then I didn't stay in bed...and then Potter came and I didn't tell you...and then I had ice cream even though I'm not supposed to without permission...and we threw it around and made a mess...then I was cheeky to father again and I didn't go to his study...' Draco trailed off...wow the list was really long...he hadn't even realised, just how long it was and he wasn't even finished.

'Go on...' Narcissa nodded at him, this was good, he was able to admit everything he had done wrong which made a change from his usual pleas of innocence. He really had worked himself into a state.

'Well I got out of bed before I was supposed to and went to see Potter even though you told me not too...'

'And...' Narcissa looked him in the eyes as he stared back in confusion.

'I didn't do anything else!'

'Were you not cheeky to your father just now little boy? And he also told me something about a secret you are keeping from us...something about Mr Potter?'

'I guess so...but I can't tell you that! I promised him.' Draco felt his eyes once more fill with tears as he realised just how much trouble he was in and that he really couldn't tell his mother what was really bothering him.

Narcissa calmly wiped his eyes once more as a few stray tears trailed down his cheeks.

'Alright so we will leave the Mr Potter situation for the moment, do you want to tell me why you got into so much trouble?'

Draco shrugged;

'I don't know...'

'I think you do know Dragon, I think you know exactly why you got into so much trouble and it's partly our fault.'

Draco looked towards the doorway in shock when he heard the baritone voice, to where his father was standing, looking calmer than he had before.

'Your fault?' Draco looked to his mother as she nodded sadly in confirmation. 'I don't know what you mean...'

Draco looked down at his hands as he felt the sofa dip slightly on the other side of him as his father took a seat.

' I think you do Draco, we left you without punishment, I ordered you to my study then when you didn't go simply sent you to your room, you are not the type of child who takes being left to stew very well. And you're certainly not the type of child who takes feeling like they got away with something very well.'

Draco looked up in outrage.

'I think every child takes getting away with something well! I'm not some weirdo that likes being punished!'

'Draco! That is not what your father is saying, you are only a child, a child who was confused as to why his school enemy was here and overwhelmed at the amount of trouble he was in. It's understandable Draco that you would want your punishment over with, instead of feeling that we were ignoring you in favour of a person who you constantly feel overlooked because of.'

Draco felt his eyes fill with tears once more at the level of his mother's knowledge, Merlin he was acting like such a _girl_! But he couldn't help it, he was relieved in a way, he'd been noticing his pile of transgressions piling up and Draco really didn't think he'd ever had so many in one go before. And he wasn't getting dealt with because his parents were too preoccupied with Potter. It was weird and it was selfish, but having to constantly feel like he was overlooked because of Potter in school it was confusing having it happen at home as well. That and then his new feelings of friendship towards Potter made him feel guilty for being jealous, which just added to the whole potion of feelings just simmering and waiting to explode!

'I guess you're right...' He mumbled softly as he twisted his hands in his lap, that is until the large firm hand of his father was placed over his own until he stopped.

'Well I think we should solve that now Draco don't you?'

Draco looked up with teary eyes to his father, oh no...For something that he'd sort of wanted he really wasn't looking forward to it.

'Please don't....' He whispered staring at his father with pleading eyes.

Lucius sighed as he nodded to his wife that she could leave. Smiling at him softly she stroked Draco's hair once more and kissed him on his forehead.

'Love you my dragon...' She whispered to him, 'We shall talk more about certain secrets when you're punishment is over.'

Draco stared after her as she left the room. Great...well it was definitely going to happen then.

'Father I...please don't...I understand now...and I won't do it again...you said it was partly you're fault...so I shouldn't get punished for it!'

Draco pleaded with his father as Lucius left the sofa to rummage around in one of his desk drawers. Oh no...He knew what was kept in those drawers and he'd only ever been punished with it once and had no desire to again!

Withdrawing a long flat ruler from the drawer Lucius looked at his son, sat on the sofa knees pressed together, hands clasped tightly, he looked terrified. But this was something that needed to be done and as much as Lucius hated doing it, the behaviour his son had been exhibiting and the discussion they'd just had proved how much it was needed.

'I said it was partly my fault Draco for not punishing you sooner, but it was still your choice to behave the way you did.' Lucius calmly pulled the chair out from under his desk as he eyed his distraught son. 'You have asked for this Draco, I will not disappoint you again...come.'

Draco, for his own part, was well on the way to running out the door. He'd wanted his parents to not make him feel second best to Potter, not nessecerily _this! _This he could live without! He didn't enjoy being punished and no matter what his father seemed to think, he didn't ask for it! He just wanted some attention...he wanted them to notice him, and well...Potter always made him do stupid things and he had no idea why.

'Draco, I will not tell you again...' Draco's head snapped up as his father's stern voice filled the room, he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed his father take a seat on the armless chair which was now placed in front of the desk. Great...he wasn't even going to be allowed to lean over the desk...his father was insisting on treating him like a child.

As Draco slowly made his way over to the dreaded chair he refused to acknowledge that the warm feeling in his stomach was any sort of relief that he wasn't going to be forced to lean over the desk. He was certainly not going to admit that he wanted the comfort being over his father's knee provided, and he was most definitely not going to admit that the water threatening to overspill his eyelids were _more _tears!

'Father I...erm...I...' Draco stood at the side of the chair, nervously twisting his hands in front of his stomach, he didn't know what he was trying to say but he wanted his father to know that he was genuinely sorry for how he had been acting.

'Hush Draco...there will be plenty of time for talking after your punishment.' Lucius spoke the words sternly but anyone who knew the man well could hear the underlying reassuring tone in his voice. Sparing his son anymore panic Lucius reached out and tipped the contrite boy over his lap.

'oomph...oh nooo...father _please!_' Draco slapped his hands over his rapidly reddening face as he felt his silk pyjama bottoms being pulled down.

Lucius however, didn't reply instead he simply brought his hand down hard onto the boys boxer shorts. Again and again that hard was brought down at a rapid pace, amidst cries of, '_please,' _and _'I'm sorry!_' Lucius was determined to keep his resolve, it would not do now to show Draco any leniency, he needed him to be firm and in control.

He was the first to admit that they had made many mistakes with Draco, the most prominent being not having any more children. Their only son didn't deal well with competition for his parents' affection, resulting in his need to be centre of attention at school. Draco had never had to fight for attention at home, being an only child it had been given readily and in abundance, from not only his parents but house elves and nannies as well. The whole family worshipped him, he was the next Malfoy heir and as such, the whole family especially his grandparents indulged him.

Yet as much as he loved his son, he wished on a regular basis they had given him a sibling, Draco was too conscious of what other people thought of him, he needed recognition to be able to function. The reason his son was now over his lap was proof enough of this. Lucius was used to having to deal with his sons attitude when he got home from school, he understood that Draco found it hard to switch from school mode to how he should behave at home, but it was more than that this year.

The appearance of Harry Potter had well and truly done it, Draco could not handle being passed over for punishment in favour of helping someone who he constantly felt inferior too. Especially since he would be dreading getting punished anyway, to then have to wait for it...well that made for a very agitated Draco Malfoy.

Lucius kept all this in mind as he brought his hand down time and time again onto the bottom in front of him. Draco had started to kick now, a sure sign that they were getting towards the end.

'Father...I...I..._ow_..._I'm sorry!_...I..._please_...'

Lucius gave a fond smile at his son, he was not a bad boy, but they were not finished yet.

'There will be time for apologies soon enough, but we are not quite finished yet. You know how this works Draco, why are you being punished?'

Draco groaned, really how was he expected to answer that question when all he could concentrate on was the burning in his backside!

'For...ow...for dis...ow...disobeying you!' He managed to choke out between his tears and Lucius rolled his eyes.

'Specifics Draco...the list seems to be quite long, disobeying doesn't quite cover it.' Lucius punctured this statement with a firm smack, causing Draco to break out into fresh tears.

'I...ow...I...I can't _think _like this...ow...I did alot...just alot...' Draco felt himself collapse over his father's lap, he had neither the energy or the will to once again recount the list of his transgressions.

Lucius, for his part felt the change in his son and decided to help him out, Draco needed to understand exactly what he was being punished for, yet he knew his son, and in this state Draco was emotionally and physically exhausted.

'I shall list them for you then Draco, but I want you to listen, and count how many times you disobeyed or did something you know you aren't supposed to be doing, can you do that for me?'

Draco nodded his head, he really didn't have the energy to answer he was content to lay there over his father's knee and not speak anymore. However the volley of smacks he was treated to hinted that his father felt otherwise.

'Ow! Yes...yes Sir!'

'Good boy, now as I recall you were out of bed when you were told to stay in your room, I was not being cruel Draco I asked you to stay in your room for a reason, you were tired and you had just been punished, you would not have starved, when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. '

Draco cried in earnest at his father's words and the resounding smacks that followed, that was the moment when if he had just stayed in bed none of the rest would have happened either! As the list of his transgressions was reeled off Draco realised that he really had been incredibly stupid, he had behaved in no way befitting of the Malfoy heir, it was true that he had done worse things before, but never one after the other, and they were a traditional family, It was the small misdemeanours, the ones that could have been prevented that his father especially found the worse.

'How many was that Draco?'

Draco was brought back to the present by the sound of his father's voice and the lack of slaps to his backside...was it over? Draco really hoped it was because how he felt at the moment he really didn't think he would ever sit again!

'Eight...' He said breathlessly, he just wanted a hug now, he wanted for his father to listen to his apology and accept it and to then comfort him, as they always did, he just wanted it to be over.

'That's correct, you will get eight with the ruler Dragon, however there is also the issue of keeping secrets from your mother and I...'

Draco felt his chest constrict painfully, another eight with the ruler...and oh God it wasn't over because there was the Potter issue!

'But I...I was trying to help him...I promised and I...I really can't tell you!' Draco felt his breaths coming in short bursts as he began to panic...stupid, stupid Potter!

'Draco...calm down...I am going to give you one more with the ruler for keeping secrets from your mother and I...the rest is up to Mr Potter, we will be having a little chat with him, shortly, but right now we are going to finish up here. You do not keep secrets from us Draco, we are here to help you and although discretion is important in this family and to slytherin so is family, we are not your enemies, you do not hide things from us, now I want you to count these swats Draco and then it will be over and I will hear your apologies.'

Draco nodded his consent through his tears and Lucius decided to accept the non verbal response this one time. Just as he picked up the ruler however the study door was thrown open and a very dishevelled Harry Potter stood in the doorway.

'No! No don't! You can't punish him because of me! He wanted to tell you, he kept asking me too, but I said no! But please...you just can't...not because of me...'

Lucius looked at the boy with a mixture of emotions that Harry really couldn't decipher. However when those steel grey eyes met his Harry felt his stomach churn...bravery was one thing...but Lucius Malfoy was scary.

'Well Mr Potter it seems my son isn't the only one who has problems obeying orders...'

TBC...

Any feedback is appreciated, reading your reviews is what kept me motivated, however complaints about corporal punishment I'm not really interested in. I'm not trying to disrespect anyone but I've made my views clear, this is purely for the story and in my opinion it fits it. I warned everyone so without sounding horrible if you don't like it don't read it.

I'm not trying to sound harsh, but this was a hard chapter to write and I was very nervous about it. Thanks again for reading and I've decided to try and update every Saturday so the updates are regular and people know when to expect them 


	7. Ungrateful

**A/N- Hellooo, I know it's been a while...all I can do is apologise, I started university and I guess I got completely carried away by everything there! But I'm back! I'm back and I feel a whole new lease of life for this story! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it possibly could be, to me it feels rushed, and to be honest it is rushed, I wanted to get a chapter out before I lost the will to do it. Though now I've finished it I can't imagine losing it again! But as much as I don't want to give you a chapter that I can't fully put myself behind it, I really want to get back to it again and I realise to do that it's not going to be perfect straight away. **

**So thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story and any feedback you can give will be greatly appreciated **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter...happy reading!!! **

****

'Do you want to explain why you just hit my son?'

Narcissa Malfoy looked quite calm, she was standing at the doorway, arms folded, having just ushered her son out of the room with the house elf. But Harry didn't like the calm, he wanted her to shout, to scream at him, to grab him by the hair and shove him in a cupboard...that he could deal with, but this calm disappointment, this was something else entirely.

Head down he mumbled an answer.

'I...I...I don't know...just did I guess...'

'And you are of the opinion that, that is a good enough excuse?' Mrs Malfoy made her way over to where he was perched on the end of the bed, standing directly in front of him. Harry didn't know where to look, or what to say, this wasn't a situation he was familiar with.

'I don't think that...I just...I know I shouldn't have done it...'

'Yet you still haven't told me why you did...I understand Draco can be a handful yet _nothing _gives you the right to punch anyone.' She lifted his head up, forcing his terrified green orbs to look at her, this needed to be dealt with. Narcissa Malfoy had a lot of patience, she could wait as long as he needed for the answer, but she would get it, Harry Potter would open up to her. She was determined.

'He just...he just annoyed me...I can't explain it, I mean we were having a half decent conversation and then I guess we just went back to how we usually are, I know it was wrong and I'm sorry.' Harry tried to lower his head, to escape the piercing eyes of Mrs Malfoy. But it didn't work, her grip was firm and Harry was feeling all the more uncomfortable.

'It is not me you need to be apologising to, Draco deserves an apology from you and I think we need to talk to your guardians about these anger issues you seem to have.'

Harry ripped his face away at that and jumped up from the bed, Narcissa simply took his vacated seat and watched him calmly.

'I don't have anger issues! I punched Draco and yeah I know that was wrong! But that's what we do...me and him...we argue and we fight and that's just the way it is. It doesn't mean I have anger issues!' Harry ranted, pacing the length of the bed, he was attempting to calm himself down, but he knew it was no use, he was annoyed! Everything was going so horribly wrong! Yeah so he shouldn't have hit Draco but it was so hard to get over the fact that they were enemies.

'Mr Potter you are just proving my point! Now you can either sit down and talk to me rationally and in a respectful tone or you can spend some time in the corner contemplating these anger issues you so vehemently deny.'

That stopped Harry in his tracks, slowly he turned to face her, a look of disbelief and slight fear on his face.

'The...the what? I can spend some time where? In the corner? You aren't in charge of me and I'm not five years old.'

'No Mr Potter you're not five years old, but throwing a tantrum that causes you to hit my son and then refusing to talk about it rationally...I do believe that is not how a thirteen year old boy should be acting. As for me not being in charge of you, well I do believe you are a guest in this house, not only that but you chose to sneak in here without informing anyone of your whereabouts, I think you have proved that you have certainly not reached an age where you can make rational and informed decisions. So for now Mr Potter, until you are returned to your guardians I am in charge and you would do well to sit down, calm down and talk to me calmly.'

'Sorry.' It was said at a whisper, there was something about Narcissa that made him want to please her, he hated her being angry at him, he wanted her to like him. Keeping his head down he shuffled back over to the bed and took a seat next to her, his gaze firmly fixed on his knees.

'Apology accepted, now I would very much like to talk to you about your anger. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but it is something that needs to be managed. You can't spend the rest of your life punching everyone that you deem slightly annoying. ' Lifting his chin once again Narcissa gave him an encouraging smile, willing him to talk, to open up to her, she could help this lost little boy, she knew she could. She just wished he'd let her.

'I know that...and I don't, I never usually do stuff like that...it's just I get so wound up and it was so personal and he was making a mockery of it...he forced me to tell him and then treated it like a joke!'

'Are you referring to Draco?'

'Yeah...'

'I'm assuming you told Draco something personal and you assumed that through his comments to me that he was making fun of you?'

'Well...yeah.'

'Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was trying to cover up for you? Lying is something I do not condone in my son or anyone for that matter. But I know my boy and if you trusted him with something personal he would never tell. He does however have a problem with dealing with other people's emotions...he is an only child Harry...and like you sometimes can lack tact and sensitivity.'

'Well...no...I didn't really think that. He's Malfoy...he makes fun of me and my friends that's just what he does.'

'And do you and your friends retaliate? I'm sure there have been some instances in which you have been the instigator? You've never sought him out for a fight? Been feeling angry or frustrated and saw your so called enemy as an easy target?'

'No...' Harry trailed off, so she had a point, she had quite a few points actually, but he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't quite ready to change his opinion on Draco just yet. Doing that would mean facing that he'd punched someone for no good reason. Harry did not need something else to add to his long list of flaws.

'Well I believe you have, just as I believe Draco has also been the instigator. You are children, children who are easily influenced and easily wound up. Whichever house you are in is just an excuse to fight...and it needs to stop.' Her eyes were set as she said this, firm in her resolve; Harry noticed that this was obviously something she was passionate about. It surprised him, he'd always believed that Malfoy got his ideas from his family...but he certainly didn't get them from his mother.

'I didn't punch him because of what house he's in...I told you why I did that.'

'Yes and I understand that but if it was say...Mr Weasley who had made those comments to you would you have reacted in the same way?'

Harry could feel himself becoming angry again at the mention of Ron, nobody talked about his best mate! Ron hadn't done anything!

'Ron would never say anything like that.'

'But if he had?'

'But he wouldn't! So it would never be an issue!' Slamming his hand down on the bed Harry realised that once again he was losing control, but he didn't seem to care anymore. He wanted to lost control a little bit. He was pushing; he knew it and Mrs Malfoy seemed to know it to.

'I do not want to have to ask you to calm down again Mr Potter, do I make myself clear? I am not raising my voice to you; I would appreciate it if you did not raise yours.'

She had this way of making him feel ashamed yet comforted at the same time, it's like you knew she wasn't going to scream in your face or say something hurtful, but her tone of voice could cut you like a knife. He didn't know what he made of it, but he didn't envy Draco the feeling of guilt he must get anytime he did anything wrong.

'I'm sorry...again...I don't mean to, it's just Ron's my friend and I don't like it when people talk about him like that, I mean that's why me and Draco became enemies in the first place.'

'I was not disrespecting Mr Weasley, I was merely suggesting a hypothetical situation. If Mr Weasley had made those comments to you...I said _if_...would you have reacted in the same way?'

'No...' He was reluctant to say it, the word coming out at almost a whisper, he could see where she was going with this, and he wasn't sure he was entirely happy about what the conclusion was going to be.

'And why not?'

'Because I know Ron and he wouldn't have been trying to make fun of me...he would have been scared or freaked out or trying to keep it a secret. But Ron would never do that...'

'And why is it that you automatically assumed that Draco meant it as mockery and not one of those many reasons you just stated?'

'I dunno...I just did I guess.'

'Is it because Draco is a slytherin?'

'I guess so..but not just because of that...he's proved what he's like so many times, he's just proved that Slytherins' are conniving, sly and selfish.' As Harry heard the words coming out of his mouth, he knew he didn't fully believe them, he was supposed to be a Slytherin yet he condemned Draco and the Malfoys' automatically.

'This is my point, whether or not your reason for punching Draco was completely based on his house in school, it was part of it, you felt an anger towards him that you wouldn't necessarily feel towards a member of your own house. You were unwilling to see Draco in any other way than what you believe all Slytherins are.'

'But he does the same! He's always insulting us because we're Gryffindors!'

'Yes he does, and I am not condoning that, believe it or not Draco is punished for how he behaves at school. But what both of you need to realise is that the house you are placed in does not define who you are or who you are meant to be. You decide that, you decide how you act and who you are friends with, nobody else..._you._'

'It's not as easy as that though...'

'No it's not easy to change centuries of prejudice...but it is easy to let your own opinion change...it's easy to try and forget your own prejudices and control your own behaviour. Most people are able to put it aside long enough to not hit someone...'

Narcissa looked as his cheeks began to turn a bright shade of pink; he understood what she was saying alright. She wasn't happy at his embarrassment but this was something that needed to be learnt at a young age, violence was never the answer, violence and prejudice were a hateful dangerous mix. Their generation had learnt the hard way and it was important for the younger generation...the boy who lived especially to learn this quickly.

'I guess...I knew I shouldn't have hit him, even before I did it I knew it was wrong...But I just got so wound up that I felt like I needed to...but you're right I did do it because of his house and if it was Ron I wouldn't have hit him.'

She smiled at him warmly, and reached out to hold his hand. Immediately noticing how he tensed at the affection, before relaxing slightly at her encouraging smile.

'It's very brave of you to admit that, now I feel you should apologise to Draco before we eat and take you back home. I think we have many things to discuss with your guardians, don't you?'

'No please! Please don't talk to them! I can sort out the anger thing...like you said I just need to control it and I can do that! And I already told you they won't be worried about me, they knew I was staying out. It's silly to worry them for nothing.' Harry could feel himself begin to panic, it was all going so well, he'd apologised and she'd seemed to have forgiven him, she'd even held his hand, something which he had found weird but comforting at the same time. Only now he felt trapped and panicked.

They couldn't find out about his relatives! They just couldn't! He was so ashamed...they'd drop him home and they'd see how much his family didn't care about him, they'd see their disregard and the fact they hadn't even picked him up and Harry couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand that this family...this loving family would see that he had nothing...that he was nothing.

He attempted to wrench his hand from Mrs Malfoy only to have her hold firm, pulling him slightly closer to her so she could look into his eyes.

'I am not doing this to spite you Mr Potter; your guardians need to be made aware of where you have been and what has transpired in the last 24 hours. And yes...I do believe that you can control your anger, but I also believe you are a young boy and you made need a little help in doing so.'

'Please...just don't...' He felt his eyes brim with tears, he couldn't explain to her why he didn't want them to go...he just couldn't.

'If you are worried about getting in trouble I'm sure your guardians will be fair, Draco is receiving his punishment at the moment but he will feel all the better for it afterwards and everything will be forgiven. He knows he is loved...as will you, it is silly to put it off any longer than is necessary, you'll only make it worse.'

'Draco's being punished? Right now?' His sense of panic over his relatives quickly receded and was instead replaced with a new feeling...guilt...

'Mr Potter it may surprise you but we are not completely unfair, Draco is receiving his punishment for his share of the mischief in the last 24 hours. As I'm sure your guardians will feel it right that you are disciplined accordingly as well.'

Jumping up from the bed Harry startled her so much that he was able to wrench his hand free, this could not be happening! There was no way he had gotten Draco in so much trouble! It wasn't fair.

'But it's not his fault! Not really! I hit him! I hit him and asked him to keep a secret and now he's being punished for it, he can't its not fair...it's just not! I have to help him!'

Wrenching the door open Harry barely took any notice of Mrs Malfoys' startled voice...

'Mr Potter where on earth...Mr Potter come back_'

But Harry had already raced out the room, he couldn't explain why he felt such an intense desire to help Draco but he did. It was his fault...the whole thing was his fault, he'd hit Draco for basically trying to help him! He was trying to keep his secret and he'd been punched in the face for it!

Turning a corner at top speed Harry skidded slightly in his socked feet, having only just realised that he didn't actually know where he was going. Stopping against a wall for a second, Harry contemplated turning back and just asking Mrs Malfoy, she would understand.

Just as he was about to turn round he heard the unmistakable sound of smacks, followed by an accompanying cry. Oh Merlin...it had already started! Following the sound he ran down the corridor as fast as he could, pausing only slightly at the door to what he assumed was the study.

But he didn't have time to rethink his plan, he'd barely even made a plan, he just had to help Malfoy. So without a second thought, he burst into the room, a sweaty out of breath mess, absolutely intent upon saving his worst enemy.

'No! No don't! You can't punish him because of me! He wanted to tell you, he kept asking me too, but I said no! But please...you just can't...not because of me...'

Oh Merlin this was awkward! Harry attempted to avert his eyes, as he directed his frantic speech towards the floor, however he couldn't help glancing up only to see the cold, stern eyes of Lucius Malfoy boring into him, holding what looked like an enormous ruler!

Lucius looked at the boy with a mixture of emotions that Harry really couldn't decipher. However when those steel grey eyes met his Harry felt his stomach churn...bravery was one thing...but Lucius Malfoy was scary.

'Well Mr Potter it seems my son isn't the only one who has problems obeying orders...'

Harry felt his eyes flicker to Draco; draped over his father's lap he could see the tips of his ears flushing red. Out of respect he averted his eyes, but he could tell that Draco was paying full attention to what was going on around him.

'I just...I just think that Draco shouldn't be getting in trouble because of me...' He raised his head; ignoring the stammer in his voice...he was determined to be brave!

'I see, and you think Draco should be spared because everything that has happened is your fault?' Lucius raised his eyebrow, this was interesting, Harry Potter defending a Malfoy...this certainly did not happen ever y day.

'No...well not _everything_...I mean he wanted to throw around ice cream, and he came to my room and started that conversation and well_' Harry felt himself becoming flustered, he hadn't thought about what he would actually say to Draco's father. The idea of saving Draco had seemed a lot simpler than the actual execution of it.

'Oh thanks Potter...I thought you came here to help...bloody good job you're doing..._ow_' Draco immediately hung his head back down, having popped it up to hurl abuse at Potter. Listening to Harry talking to his father had kept him completely distracted from the fact that he was currently draped over his father's knee, as his worst enemy stood in the room. Something that he had been fully aware of when Potter had first barged in.

'Quiet Draco, you are in no position to be giving cheek and using bad language.'

Slowly Lucius guided Draco off his lap, a swish of his wand righting his pyjama bottoms.

'We are not finished here Draco, you know very well what is still to come, but I feel you and Mr Potter need to have a conversation. You have five minutes and then I shall be back. Oh and Mr Potter...'

Harry's head snapped up as Lucius directed his speech towards him.

'You lose that temper of yours one more time and you will find out that I am not above spanking a guest in my house...understand?'

Harry could only stare at him in complete disbelief...Lucius Malfoy was threatening to _spank _him?

'I said _do you understand? _When I ask a question I expect an answer.'

'_Answer him stupid!' _

Harry heard the frantic whispering from Draco and was immediately jolted out of his stupor.

'Yes, I understand...'

'Yes?' Lucius raised his eyebrow slowly.

'Yes Sir.' Harry corrected quickly.

'Very well, I shall leave you two alone for five minutes. But both of you heed my warnings, any mischief, naughtiness or arguing and you will be over my knee faster than you can count to ten.'

With that he left the room leaving Harry and Draco to stare awkwardly at the floor.

'So erm...you got spanked then?'

Harry could have kicked himself, of all the things he could have said and he chose to say that!

'Look, Potter, just because I was punished doesn't mean anything; I don't need you running in here like the typical Gryffindor...'

Harry felt himself bristle at that comment, his talk with Mrs Malfoy had had a big influence on his opinions and he didn't appreciate Draco being prejudice towards his house anymore!

'It has nothing to do with what house I'm in! Why do you always have to bring that up, I came in to help you! I mean...I...I...hit you and I guess I shouldn't have...'

'You guess you shouldn't have? Oh well what a brilliant apology that was...' Draco drawled, he was certainly not going to make this easy on Potter, he'd hit him and he could bloody well apologise properly!

'Well I'm sorry...I shouldn't have hit you!'

'No you shouldn't! I was trying to cover up for you! And I got punched in the face for my trouble!' Draco could hear himself shouting at Potter, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wasn't going to deny that Harry hitting him for trying to help at hurt...he _obviously _wasn't going to say that out loud though!

'I know! I've said I'm sorry what else am I supposed to say! I came down here to try and stop you being punished because of me; I don't know what else you want me to do!' Harry cried, completely exasperated, he had said sorry already, he had no idea how else to make it right!

'Nothing, I don't want you to do anything, except for tell my mother and father what is going on with your relatives.'

'No.' Harry said shortly, Draco needed to drop that subject and fast...that was what had got him into this mess in the first place!

'Potter seriously, they are going to find out, their involved now, they are going to take you home and speak to them. And even if you run off they'll just inform Dumbledore and come check up on you anyway.'

Draco informed him with an air of superiority, he knew his parents and he also knew Potter could not win this one. They'd find out themselves anyway, they'd both caused too much trouble in the last 24 hours for his parents not to make sure his guardians were aware. That fact alone made Draco feel less intimidated by this grave secret.

'There's nothing for them to find out, it's not like their gonna hit me across the face as soon as I get dropped home. It's not like that, I'm not abused. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me thinking that because I'm just not.' Harry felt his voice break the tiniest bit, but he refused to acknowledge it, he was _not _about to cry, he just wasn't!

'Oh right sure, so when my parents drop you off your relatives are gonna give you a big hug and say how worried they were...'

'Well no but...some people just don't get alone with their parents, it doesn't make it weird, it doesn't mean their abused.'

Draco threw his hands in the air in exasperation and threw himself into his father's desk chair, the sudden pressure on his rear end making him hiss in pain.

'Merlin you're so impossible! I don't get you! My parents are going to ask me what secret I've been keeping from them and what am I going to say...Oh well sorry father but Potter is determined that, actually there is no secret and all this drama has been for nothing.' He drawled sarcastically.

'No...I don't...I don't know what you could say! They might not ask....' Harry trailed off uncertainly, they were going to ask, if he'd learnt anything in the last 24 hours it's that the Malfoy's were anything but forgetful.

'Oh yeah, of course their going to ask, when I was so bloody traumatised by it...' Draco mumbled the last bit to himself, not entirely realising he'd said it out loud.

'You were traumatised?'

'No.'

'You just said you were...' Harry questioned.

'Well I lied.'

'I don't think you were lying, why would you be traumatised?' Harry moved closer to where Draco was sitting, suddenly feeling quite concerned about Malfoy. He didn't like to think that he'd upset somebody else with his issues with the Dursley's.

'I wasn't! For Merlin's sake Potter, will you just shut up about it!'

'Oh yeah like you shut up about my relatives before.' He retorted.

'I was trying to help you! But you're so ungrateful! I thought you might want to talk about it!' Draco stood back up at this point, arms folded he was ready to argue his case with Potter! That stupid, stupid boy was so ungrateful! He was trying to be a friend! But once again, his friendship wasn't good enough for Potter!

'Well I didn't want to talk about it!' Harry shouted thoroughly fed up with this conversation.

'Well that's not my problem!'

'You're impossible! I don't know why your mother ever thought it would be possible for us to get along!'

Draco felt his stomach clench at this point.

'You don't think it is?' He questioned carefully, trying to act like he didn't care what the answer was going to be.

'No!'

'We could get along if we wanted to!' Draco insisted.

'Could not!'

'Could!'

'Could not!'

'Yes we could! You're just not trying!' Draco could feel himself panic, this was his only chance to get Potter to be his friend, he didn't even know why he was so desperate to win him over but he was. He'd rejected him once before and Draco had no plans for that to happen again!

'I came to say sorry!' Harry reiterated.

'Yeah, for punching me in the face! That definitely wasn't trying!' Why couldn't he just shut up! He wanted Potter as a friend, yet he kept bringing up something that Potter had already apologised for!

Before Harry had a chance to reply, they heard footsteps heading towards the study.

'Crap, Draco your dad's coming, pretend we're getting along!'

Draco had a look of panic on his face, his father's threats about them arguing repeating in his mind. Thinking on the spot and guessing from the sound of the footsteps (and years of practice being in the study) that his father was about a minute and a half away, he began talking in an unnaturally loud voice.

'Well, Harry...it was simply _delightful_ of you to come and apologise to me...I most definitely accept it, even if apologies are not a skill you seem you possess...' Draco smiled serenely at him, his voice dripping with sarcasm...it just slipped out!

Harry meanwhile, was scowling at him as he followed his lead.

'Ohhh Draco that is no problem at all...I don't mind that you're so ungrateful that you continue to hold a grudge over something that was nothing more than a tap...'

Draco looked outraged!

'_A tap! _Are you joking Potter? I was _bleeding!' _He whispered furiously, forgetting for the moment the reason for their 'acting.'

'Draco for Merlin's sake will you shut_'

Harry was cut off abruptly as the study door opened and a familiar voice filled the room...

'Well, boys, it seems as if we have some unfinished business to deal with...'

TBC...

**A/N- Thought i'd give you a bit of a spoiler and a warning...it may get a little bit angsty in the next few chapters! Not intensely angst because i'm not into that, but a little bit **** xxx**


End file.
